Soulmate?
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Luhan, gadis berusia 18 tahun, menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Seoul, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya. Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?/GS/EXO/HunHan/KrisHan
1. Chapter 1

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun__,_ _Wu Yi __F__an (HunHan__, __Kris__Han__)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _1_ _0f __?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku.

Pertama, hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dari SMA.

Kedua, hari ini adalah hari lamaranku.

Hah?

Iya.

Aku lulus, dengan nilai terbaik kedua. Aku seorang gadis, berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positive thinking!_

_Positive thinking?_ Iya. Selalu berpandangan positif. Buktinya, walaupun aku hanya juara umum kedua, tapi aku selalu berpikir angka dua lebih banyak daripada angka satu….

Aku lebih senang menyatakan bahwa gelas itu setengah penuh, daripada gelas itu setengah kosong!

Aku pulang ke rumah siang ini dengan hati ringan, ditemani motor peninggalan papaku yang berwarna merah keluaran tahun 80an.

Ketika temanku bertanya kenapa aku masih mau memakai motor kuno seperti itu? Apa tidak malu?

Aku menjawab, sebuah benda semakin kuno, semakin berharga nilainya. _Positive thinking._

Gerbang sekolah yang selama tiga tahun selalu kulihat, semakin lama semakin mengecil….jauh…dan menghilang….Selamat tinggal sekolah tercinta….jangan bertemu lagi…..

Di rumah semua orang terlihat sedang sibuk bersih-bersih, adik laki-lakiku membersihkan seluruh jendela dan barang-barang di ruang tamu. Adikku satu lagi yang perempuan sibuk membersihkan foto-foto kami yang tergantung di dinding.

Aku menarik rambut adik perempuanku sambil berlalu, dan sebelum dia sempat menarik balas rambutku, aku sudah berlari ke arah mama yang berada di dapur, sedang membuat beberapa kue. Dengan sigap aku membantu mama menyelesaikan membuat kue, hidangan untuk tamu.

Nanti sore, jam lima, calon suamiku dan kedua orang tuanya akan datang ke rumah. Untuk melamarku…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan lalu seorang wanita setengah tua dengan dandanan menor, menemui mama di rumah. Dia menjadi orang suruhan dari keluarga Wu Zhoumi, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul.

Setelah 10 menit berbasa-basi, wanita itu akhirnya mengatakan niatnya menjodohkan aku dengan anak laki-laki keluarga Wu Zhoumi!

Aku yang ikut duduk bersama mama hanya mampu membelalakkan mata terkejut!

"Maaf Hyukjae-ssi, memang anaknya Zhoumi itu belum menikah?" tanya mama ragu…ada sekilas ingatan tentang keluarga kaya itu.

"Iya Heechul-ssi, keluarga terpandang, anaknya hanya seorang, laki-laki, tampan lagi! Masih perjaka! Pokoknya jangan khawatir, kehidupan anak Heechul-ssi akan terjamin! Lihat sendiri kan rumahnya mewah, tingkat tiga! Mobilnya banyak, usahanya mapan, ahli waris tunggal pula! Hmm, kalau saya masih _single_, tidak akan saya sia-siain tuh!"

GLUP..

Aku menelan ludah…Gawat ahjumma ini!

Wanita itu mulai mempromosikan anak laki-laki keluarga Wu itu.

Mama tampak mengerutkan dahi, sedangkan aku masih membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, di jaman yang modren ini masih ada perjodohan semacam ini!

"Ini, ini fotonya saya bawa Heechul-ssi. Namanya Yifan, Wu Yifan, tampan kan?"

Mama mengambil foto yang diserahkan wanita itu dan menunjukkannya kepadaku.

Aku _speechless_….

Seorang pria, badannya proporsional, wajahnya mulus, senyumnya terlihat tulus, termasuk bernilai delapan…menjadi sembilan kalau mengingat dia adalah ahli waris tunggal keluarga kaya…..

"Berapa usia Yifan sekarang Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya mama lagi.

Wania itu terlihat membetulkan posisi duduknya, mengedepankan badan atasnya sedekat mungkin ke arah mama.

"33 tahun Heechul-ssi…" bisiknya perlahan.

KYAAAAA!

Aku berteriak kaget, mengambil nafas panjang – hembuskan – tarik nafas panjang – hembuskan…

33 tahun?

Selisih 15 tahun dari aku? Ahjussi? Aku mau dijodohkan dengan seorang ahjussi? AHJUSSI?

Aku melihat lagi foto si Yifan ahjussi itu.

"Foto ini foto tahun berapa ahjumma?" tanyaku ke wanita itu.

"Hush! tidak sopan bertanya begitu!" sela mama. Aku nyengir dan diam mendadak.

Wanita itu menjawab, "Bulan lalu, foto ini foto Wu Yifan bulan lalu."

"Katanya orangnya tampan, kenapa tidak ada yang mau?" tanyaku penasaran.

PLAK!

Mama memukul dahiku seketika.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi, namanya juga anak muda, rasa ingin tahunya pasti besar…" wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Yifan ini terlalu serius mengikuti jejak papanya, mengelola usaha garment keluarga mereka. Jadinya dia lupa waktu. Orang tuanya menghubungi saya untuk mencarikan jodoh buat anaknya. Dan saya kan punya _data_ _base_ anak perawan di Kota Seoul, dari segi bibit-bebet-bobot, anak Heechul-ssi yang paling ber-koalisi….."

"Berkualitas mungkin ahjumma…" aku mengoreksi kata-katanya.

PLAK!

Tepukan Mama mendarat lagi di dahiku. Wanita itu terlihat acuh.

"Begini Hyukjae-ssi, saya akan merundingkan dulu masalah ini dengan Luhan anak saya ini. Dia kan masih 18 tahun, nanti saya akan menghubungi Hyukjae-ssi…."

Wanita itu tersenyum, agak lemas, karena dia mengharapkan jawaban positif saat ini juga, karena menurut hitungan matematikanya, positif sama dengan uang.

"Heechul-ssi jangan khawatir, keluarga Wu itu sangat baik, keluarga baik-baik juga, mereka sudah menyediakan satu rumah lagi untuk hadiah kepada keluarga menantunya…." wanita itu mengeluarkan kartu As-nya.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Ingin bertanya sebesar apa hadiah rumah itu. Belum juga satu kata keluar dari mulutku, mama sudah mendelikkan matanya, melarangku mengeluarkan suara.

Wanita itu itu pulang setelah meninggalkan enam nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi! Enam! ENAM! Seperti telemarketing…

Mama menatapku, mengajakku duduk disisinya. Tangannya merengkuh kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ma…" aku memeluk badan kurus mama. Sejak Papa meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, mama menjadi _single fighter_ bagi ketiga anaknya. Aku –Luhan– anak tertua, adikku Chanyeol masih 1 SMA dan Baekhyun masih 2 SMP.

Mama ingin agar aku menyelesaikan sekolahku sampai SMA, walaupun nantinya tidak bisa kuliah, paling tidak aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak dengan gaji yang lumayan besar.

Aku tidak pernah membantah mama, apa yang dicita-citakan mama untuk anak-anaknya masuk akal…dan mama sudah mengucurkan keringat darah untuk membiayai sekolah ketiga anaknya selama ini.

Wajah letih mama dan kulit kering keriputnya membuat hatiku pedih. Mama tampak jauh lebih tua dari umur aslinya.

Apakah ini jawaban doa-doaku setiap hari?

Aku ingin meringankan beban mama, melihat kedua adikku sekolah setinggi-tingginya, melihat mereka sukses, melihat mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia!

"Ma…Luhan sayang mama…sangat…." aku menciumi pipi mama yang tirus. Setiap hari mama bangun tengah malam, membuat kue-kue untuk dijual di depan rumah kontrakan kami, mulai dari pagi hingga tengah hari, sendirian, tanpa bantuan siapapun…

Otakku mengatakan, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengangkat derajat keluarga….Bukan berniat untuk menguasai harta calon suamiku yang kaya, tetapi paling tidak aku memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar apabila aku mau berusaha sendiri.

Hatiku mengatakan, apakah aku akan mencintai ahjussi itu?

_Positive thinking_ku mengatakan dari kutipan buku seseorang: Cinta bermula karena resleting terbuka…_Hell_!

Setelah dua jam perdebatan, satu toples kue dan tiga gelas teh, mama mengalah, membiarkanku untuk bertemu ahjussi itu satu kali.

Setelah pertemuan itu, baru aku akan menentukan apakah aku mau dijodohkan atau tidak.

Mama segera memberi kabar ke wanita koalisi tadi…

_Deal_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian pertemuan itu diatur di rumahku.

Wanita itu datang ke rumah lebih awal untuk menyaksikan hasil perjodohannya.

Aku berusaha tenang. Tapi debaran jantungku membuat tanganku berkeringat dingin. Beberapa kali mama menepis tanganku yang mengenggam erat rok katunku yang terbaik, warna hijaunya mulai memudar.

"Jangan digenggam begitu Lulu….kelihatan kusut! Sebentar lagi tamunya datang…." mama mengingatkanku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mata mama selalu mampir ke arah rambut hitam legamku yang terurai panjang sampai ke punggung, memastikannya masih rapi, meneliti wajah putih mulusku tidak terdapat noda, memastikan lipstik _pink_ tipisku masih terpoles rata di bibirku yang tipis. Sepatu bertumit tidak begitu tinggi berwarna coklat tua mempelihatkan kakiku yang putih bersih.

Suara mobil berhenti di luar rumah. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti dengan gagahnya.

Mama bergegas membuka pintu pagar besi yang setengah reyot untuk mereka.

Terlihat si supir mobil itu tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu tengah mobil.

Seorang pria berusia 60an memakai baju berwarna coklat turun.

Papanya pasti.

Berikutnya seorang wanita berusia -sebelas dua belas dari pria tadi- turun.

Mamanya pasti.

Seorang pria berusia 20an memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana denim biru muda turun.

Siapa?

Aku melihat kesana-sini menunggu ahjussi yang mau dijodohkan denganku itu. Wah…jangan-jangan dia batal kemari….pikirku bingung.

Mama menyongsong mereka ke halaman. Aku menyusul di belakang mama. Mama langsung berjabat tangan dan menarik lenganku untuk bersalaman.

Pria berdenim biru muda itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Wu Yifan…" dan senyum tulusnya keluar dari bibirnya yang kemerahan. Wangi tubuhnya mengingatkanku aroma _green tea_ yang segar….

_Oh __M__y GOD!_

Aku menganga lebar dan baru menutup mulutku ketika mama mencubit pahaku diam-diam. Orangnya lebih tampan daripada fotonya!

Ketika kami berjabatan tangan, mata kami bertemu…dunia seakan berhenti berputar, lagu L-O-V-E nya Nat King Cole terlantun merdu di otakku!

Baru aku mengerti yang dinamakan _falling in love at the first sight!_

Yifan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya…. Aku memberi dia senyuman paling indah, dan Yifan yang tidak mau melepaskan tanganku juga tersenyum manis, sinar matanya penuh kelembutan….

Mama menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan merestui….

Calon mertua menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman….

Wanita itu –orang suruhan keluaraga Wu yang menjodohkan aku dengan Yifan- menatap kami berdua dengan mata bergambar tanda dollar….

Pertemuan hari itu sukses! Kedua belah pihak, maksudnya aku dan Yifan saling menyetujui perjodohan ini. Urusan tanggal pernikahan dan yang lainnya akan dibicarakan pada waktu acara lamaran.

Ohh…Yifan ini kah belahan jiwaku yang kucari selama ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara lamaran berjalan lancar. Panitia abadi perhelatan ini, wanita setengah tua itu, bertepuk tangan gembira!

Pernikahan ditentukan sebulan setelah acara lamaran ini.

Semua biaya ditanggung oleh keluarga calon mempelai pria. _For_ _sure_…Nantinya aku hanya perlu membawa beberapa barang kecantikan pribadiku dan beberapa potong baju yang masih dalam kondisi bagus….itu yang dibisikkan wanita itu kepadaku.

Selama menunggu hari H, kedua calon mempelai dilarang saling bertemu.

Ritual bolak-balik salon harus aku jalani selama sebulan penungguan itu.

Pesta pernikahan anak tunggal pengusaha terkenal di kota Seoul diselenggarakan pada malam hari secara mewah. Pandangan iri dari para gadis seantero isi kota mengarah kepadaku semua malam itu.

Resepsi berlangsung selama tiga jam, di sebuah _ballroom_ mewah Hotel berbintang lima. Bunga berwarna biru tua, biru muda, dan putih bertaburan royal dalam ruangan. Hidangan melimpah ruah tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Tamu undangan yang berjumlah seribu orang lebih membuat pesta terlihat meriah!

Mama memakai baju berwarna biru navy, sama seperti yang dipakai oleh mama Yifan. Kedua adikku pun memakai baju dengan warna senada.

Sepanjang acara, kami lebih banyak berdiri daripada duduk, membuat kakiku serasa kram.

Yifan –hm!– suamiku, terlihat gagah dan tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya, dan gaun pengantin putihku yang panjang ekornya saja mencapai dua meter, membuatku menjadi Cinderella dadakan hari ini.

Tangan kami tidak pernah terlepas, saling menggenggam….

Aku selalu tersipu saat Yifan meremas tanganku. Yifan, suamiku adalah pria pertama yang memegang tanganku dengan mesra seperti ini, jari-jemarinya terjalin diantara jariku…pria pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta…pria pertama yang membuatku menjawab _Yes I __D__o_ sebelum kalimat _Will You Marry Me_ terlontar dari mulutnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar pengantin kami dihias elegan, warna putih, biru dan perak mendominasi. Ranjangnya berukuran besar, dengan sprei putih bermotif salur seperti tanaman merambat berwarna biru muda dengan aksen berwarna perak di sekeliling sprei. Perabotan tampak baru, berwarna abu tua dengan garis biru. Meja rias yang berbentuk _elips_ dengan motif bunga biru yang merambat dan beberapa kristal kebiruan menempel, menambah keanggunan kamar pengantin kami.

Sebuah vas bunga ada di sudut ruangan, sangat cantik dengan bunga lily putih dan bunga berwarna kebiruan semacam bunga _forget–me–not_, rimbun disekelilingnya.

Semua ini membuat dadaku bergetar, pernikahan yang sempurna! Apa lagi yang kuharapkan?

Aku duduk di depan cermin hias dengan wajah merona merah. Aku satu kamar dengan seorang pemuda! KYAAAAA!

Yifan membuka setelan tuxedonya, melangkah menuju lemari baju yang berwarna senada dengan ranjang dan meja hias yang memiliki lima pintu, lalu berganti dengan piyama tidur. Dia mendekatiku, membantuku membuka slayer pengantin di kepalaku, membuka resleting panjang yang ada di belakang gaunku…..

Aku tersipu malu…

Ketika gaunku melorot jatuh di kakiku, aku setengah telanjang, hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam,….Yifan menatapku dengan seribu macam arti. Lima detik!

"Sini Luhan…" Yifan menarik tanganku ke depan lemari baju. Dia membuka lebar-lebar pintunya, sederet baju baru untukku sudah siap sedia tergantung rapi berderet di dalam lemari yang mengeluarkan aroma wangi. Dari baju tidur hingga gaun sederhana untuk pesta. Wow! Aku merasa takjub dengan persiapan Yifan….

Yifan menarik baju piyamaku dari lemari lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku agar aku memakainya.

Yifan mulai menaiki ranjang, menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya, mengajakku mengikutinya.

Aku menghampiri Yifan, menaiki ranjang perlahan, membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

Yifan mencium dahiku, memelukku erat dan memejamkan matanya…

Aku terdiam, jantungku berdetak kencang….

Semenit kemudian dengkurannya terdengar….Yifan tertidur! Mungkin dia kecape-an. _Positive thinking._

Aku bingung, kata orang-orang, malam pertama adalah malam penuh kenangan, malam yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap pasangan pengantin. Tapi kenapa kenyataannya begini?

Aku mengkerut dalam dekapannya, mataku masih jalang melotot kesana-kesini, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku pulas tertidur setelah jam dinding di kamar berbunyi tiga kali…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun, melirik jam di dinding, jam 10! Astaga! Kalau mama tahu aku bangun sesiang ini, mama pasti memercikkan air ke wajahku.

Yifan sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingku.

Aku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Selesai berdandan aku keluar kamar, melihat ke kanan kiri. Aku benar-benar merasa asing.

Aroma makanan akhirnya menuntunku dengan sukses ke arah dapur!

"Pagi Ma…." aku menyapa mama mertuaku yang kulihat sedang memotong sayuran.

"Pagi Pa…" sambungku lagi ketika kulihat papa mertuaku menyesap minumannya, duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Sudah bangun Luhan?" mama mertuaku tersenyum dan langsung mencuci tangannya.

"Bisa tidur semalam Luhan?" tanya papa mertua.

"Bisa Pa…." aku menunduk. Perasaan asing menyergap, aku selalu bangun di hari yang baru dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sudah aku kenal seumur hidupku. Sekarang tiba-tiba aku dikelilingi oleh orang "asing".

"Yifan tadinya tidak akan ke kantor hari ini Lulu, tadi dia ditelpon orang kantor, ada masalah yang Yifan harus selesaikan segera…" papa mertua menjelaskan keabsenan anaknya di hari bulan madunya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pa. Itu bagian dari tanggung jawab Yifan…." aku tersenyum memaklumi.

"Luhan, sini ikut mama sebentar." mama mertua menyeret tanganku ke ruang keluarga yang besar. Memaksaku duduk di sebelahnya.

Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Dari dalam saku bajunya dia keluarkan sepotong kain atau sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sapu tangan.

"Hyukjae benar, kamu benar-benar masih perawan Luhan, mama senang! Jaman sekarang susah mengatur anak gadis! Susah menyuruh mereka menjaga keperawanannya…!" mama mertua berkata dengan nada berbisik, matanya juga melihat ke kanan kiri, seakan memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan kami.

Aku bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mama mertua-ku ini.

Hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ini, di saputangan ini ada bercak darah keperawanan kamu, Yifan memberikan ini ke mama tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja…" jelas mama mertuaku lagi.

_What?!_

Mamaku tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya bahwa ada mertua yang memerlukan pembuktian tentang keperawanan menantunya…

Aku tersenyum bodoh. Aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Yifan…suatu hari nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertamaku sebagai istri Wu Yifan, aku harus ikut mama mertua ke butik langganannya, dia membelikanku lima set baju baru (lagi), tiga tas resmi, dua tas santai, lima pasang sepatu dan dua pasang sandal!

Ho ho ho ho…..

Aku seperti putri dalam dongeng-dongeng, menikah dengan pangeran tampan, yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati, yang kaya raya, dan _it will be happily ever after!_

Mama mertua-ku orangnya benar-benar baik, walaupun dia tipe suka mengatur, semuanya, termasuk pernikahanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam enam sore, Yifan sudah pulang kerja. Wajahnya terlihat letih namun dia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipiku.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tadi pagi kamu terlihat tidur lelap sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu…" jemarinya membelai pipiku lembut, jempol kirinya dibalut perban bergambar tokoh kartun…

"Tidak apa-apa Fan…" aku menjawab tulus.

Aku memutuskan memanggil namanya saja, biar lebih cepat akrab, tentu saja hal itu juga sesuai persetujuannya kemarin.

"Aku jadi merindukanmu..." Yifan mengusap rahangku, memelukku penuh arti….Aku tersipu, menikmati belaian sayangnya…

Dengan cekatan aku menyimpan tas kerjanya dan menyiapkan baju ganti. Pelajaran yang selalu didengungkan Mama: suami pulang kerja, mengambil tas kerjanya, menyiapkan baju dan peralatan mandi lainnya, membantu membuka sepatu dan bajunya, menyiapkan air minumnya, menyiapkan makanannya! Jangan lupa, wajah harus tersenyum! Jangan cemberut!

Sip!

Itu sih hal mudah!

Yifan tersenyum melihat aku mondar-mandir di kamar, meletakkan ini, mengambil itu…..

Tangannya menangkap tanganku, ditariknya badanku rapat di badannya. Walaupun baru pulang kerja, badannya tidak bau keringat, wangi _green tea_ masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Walaupun usianya sudah 33 tahun, badannya masih tergolong ramping….tidak banyak lemak terlihat di tubuhnya.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir hangatnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku mengejang tiba-tiba….diam saja..menunggu….

Wajahku panas saat tangannya membelai wajahku, menatapku lembut, lalu memelukku erat sekali! Aku balas memeluknya erat...menempelkan sisi wajahku ke dadanya, menciumi aroma tubuhnya, menyimpannya dalam otakku. Aroma suamiku….kata ini terdengar seksi ditelingaku…

Terlintas keinginan untuk bertanya tentang saputangan yang ditunjukkan mama mertua pagi ini, tapi aku berpikir lain kali saja dibahasnya.

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, mencium kepalaku sekilas, lalu ke kamar mandi.

Aku setengah berbaring di ranjang, membaca buku tentang tempat-tempat wisata di dunia. Buku tua yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu aku buka di saat senggang, menikmati keindahan ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa di setiap foto-foto yang terpampang di sana. Grand Canyon, Pantai Dominika, Bunaken, Great wall….Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bisa mengunjungi semua tempat fantastik di seluruh benua!

Tidak kusadarai Yifan sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan berdiri di belakangku, memperhatikanku yang sedang asyik dengan buku bacaanku.

Yifan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan badannya, lalu menindih badanku dari belakang! Dia menciumi leher belakang dan bahuku.

Aku membeku merasakan hangat badannya yang menempel….dan aroma _body_ _soap_nya yang segar….

"Kamu suka membaca Luhan?" suaranya pas di telingaku. Lengan kirinya menumpuh berat badannya sendiri sedangkan lengan kanannya mengelus jemari tangan kananku.

"Iya…aku suka membaca tentang tempat-tempat wisata di seluruh dunia Fan, rasanya asyik sekali ya, kalau bisa melihat langsung tempat indah seperti itu…" jawabku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari gambar.

"Suatu hari kamu pasti bisa kesana Luhan…" Yifan seakan-akan menghiburku.

"Kamu biasa bermain internet?" tanya Yifan lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Kadang-kadang…..kalau pas ada tugas sekolah yang mengharuskan kita membuka internet."

Yifan menggerak-gerakkan badannya ke badan belakangku. Aku bingung. Aku melihat gambar pemandangan jadi tidak fokus lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan bulan madu kita ke Venice Luhan, cuma pekerjaan di pabrik saat _peak season_ rame seperti ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan…..tidak apa-apa kan?" Yifan masih mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, bisa lain waktu. Cari uang itu penting, tidak ada uang percuma juga tidak bisa jalan-jalan." aku menjawab—terkontaminasi pikiran Mama. _Positive thinking_.

Yifan mencium pipiku dari belakang, lalu mengajakku makan malam. Aku tersenyum menerima uluran tangannya.

Setelah makan malam, kami berbicara dengan Papa dan Mama mertua sambil menonton televisi, lalu tidur….

Aahhhh, indahnya hidupku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi–pagi aku bangun, saat melihat ke samping -suamiku-, masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Kakinya selalu dia diletakkan di atas kakiku dan tangannya selalu merengkuh kepalaku dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa nyaman…dan aku mencintai pria ini sepenuh hatiku…

Aku memindahkan kakinya perlahan dari kakiku, dan meloloskan diri dari lengannya, nyaris tanpa membuat suara apapun.

Cepat-cepat aku mandi -pelajaran lainnya dari mama, bangun tidur langsung mandi! Jadi suami akan melihat kita dalam kondisi wangi dan cantik- lalu menyiapkan baju kantor, kaos kaki, sepatu dan tas kerjanya.

Yifan tampak menggeliat terbangun ketika aku sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya.

Dia membuka matanya, dan tersenyum. Aku mendekat, duduk disisinya, menikmati aroma seorang suami yang baru bangun tidur….Aku menyusupkan kepalaku ke leher dalamnya, merasakan kehangatannya.

Yifan menarikku memasuki selimut hangatnya, menciumi wajahku, tangannya melingkari kepala dan punggungku, mengusap dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku seorang pria yang sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu, Luhan…" ujarnya di telingaku. Aku merasa bangga.

Aku keluar dari selimut hangatnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur, menunggu Yifan selesai mandi, lalu membantunya mengenakan baju dan kaos kaki.

Setelah siap, kami berdua sarapan. Mama dan papa mertua bergabung bersama kami pagi itu.

Papa mertua sudah jarang ke kantor, pekerjaan sudah dialihkan seratus persen ke Yifan.

Mama mertua memiliki kegiatan tersendiri, selain rutinitas memasak, belanja dan ke salon, senam taichi bersama papa mertua dan ikut grup arisan di lingkungan rumah ataupun arisan keluarga.

Yifan mencium dahiku dan memberiku pelukan erat sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan bagiku.

Hari ini aku ikut mama mertua ke pasar, berbelanja kebutuhan untuk beberapa hari. Sepanjang hari aku membantunya masak.

Mama mertua mengajariku memasak masakan kesukaan Yifan.

Aku mencatat semuanya dalam otakku. Resep-resep mama mertua, aku tulis di buku agendaku.

Kata mamaku, seorang istri juga harus bisa menyenangkan perut suaminya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Yifan pulang kerja membawakanku kejutan! Dia membelikanku sebuah pad yang terbaru! Dengan bangga dia memperlihatkan cara memakai pad itu yang ternyata sudah tersambung dengan internet, mantap!

Dengan adanya pad ini, buku tuaku mulai tergeser. Pad ini telah menggantikan posisinya untuk memanjakan mataku dengan pemandangan-pemandangan indah di seluruh dunia! Tidak ada batasan lagi!

Aku berterima kasih pada suamiku, memberinya ciuman di pipi. Yifan tersenyum, membelai mataku, hidungku, pipiku…rahangku dan memberikanku ciuman lembut di bibir…aku mulai merasakan nyaman setiap kali bibirnya menempel di bibirku…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih ingat dengan wanita setengah tua yang menjadi orang suruhan mama dan papa mertuaku untuk menjodohkanku dengan Yifan? Ternyata dia tidak asal bicara pada saat berkunjung ke rumahku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tadi mama mertua memanggilku dan tiba-tiba memberiku sebuah kunci.

Aku bingung, kunci apa?

Ternyata kunci sebuah rumah baru di kompleks perumahan yang baru dibangun di sisi lain Kota Seoul. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari rumah kontrakan mama, hadiah untuk mamaku! Aku melirik surat tanah dan surat rumah yang sedang kubuka, luas tanahnya 144 meter persegi!

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mengajak Yifan ke rumah mama, pada malam harinya. Sudah satu bulan tidak melihat mama, rasanya aku sangat merindukannya, hari-hariku disibukkan dengan kegiatan mertua-menantu, ke salon, dapur, butik, salon, dapur, butik….

Sepanjang perjalanan, wajahku terlihat bahagia….Di setiap kesempatan, Yifan selalu berusaha menyentuh wajahku….

"Mama! Mama!" aku berteriak memanggil mamaku begitu mobil Yifan berhenti dan pintu mobil terbuka.

Mama tampak tergopoh-gopoh menyongsongku ke halaman depan.

Dia menciumi seluruh wajahku, memelukku erat. Aku memeluk badan kurusnya, tak kuasa air mataku menetes…

Mama tersenyum hangat, ada genangan air di matanya yang tampaknya sengaja dia tahan agar tidak terjatuh….

"Mama…." Yifan menghampiri mama, mencium pipi mama dan memberikan pelukan ringan.

"Ayo kalian cepat masuk ke rumah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak di rumah, masih bermain ke rumah teman mereka." Mama menggiring kami berdua memasuki rumah.

Yifan mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku duduk di sebelahnya.

Mama tersenyum melihat perlakuan Yifan yang romantis.

"Ma, mama Qian menitipkan kunci ini buat mama." aku menyerahkan kunci dan sebuah amplop coklat berisi surat hak milik atas nama diriku, yang dari tadi aku pegang.

Mama mengkerutkan dahinya. Tidak mau menerima barang yang kusodorkan.

"Kunci apa Lu?"

"Kunci rumah baru mama! Dari mamanya Yifan, jadi mama tidak perlu memikirkan biaya kontrakan rumah lagi…." jelasku bersemangat.

Wajah mama tiba-tiba menegang….mama memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang…aku menelan ludah…sangat mengerti kalau mama sudah begitu, artinya dia sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang dalam….Tidak terasa aku menggenggam tangan Yifan lebih erat.

"Yifan, tolong kasih tahu mama kamu, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat mama, mama terpaksa menolak pemberian mama kamu….mama tidak mau ada anggapan miring tentang Luhan suatu hari nanti, kalau dia menikah dengan kamu hanya untuk ditukar dengan sebuah rumah, kasarnya seolah-olah mama menjual Luhan hanya demi sebuah rumah…." mama menjelaskan alasannya dengan tenang.

Yifan terhenyak kaget, memandang mata mama tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan penolakan seperti ini.

Yifan mengangguk, sangat mengerti tentang harga diri yang sedang dijunjung tinggi oleh orang tua istrinya ini. Yifan merasa salut dalam hati.

"Saya mengerti maksud mama….saya akan membicarakan hal ini ke mama nanti, Ma…tolong jangan tersinggung…" jelas Yifan.

Mama tersenyum menunjukkan kelegaan hatinya.

Ketika kedua adikku datang, Yifan memberikan beberapa barang yang sengaja dia beli untuk mereka.

Aku segera ke kamar mama, ingin berbicara berdua…

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur yang sejak papa meninggal selalu menjadi tempat tidurku, di samping mama….

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, kuciumi bau kasur yang sangat kurindukan.

Kasur dari bahan kapuk, bukan jenis _springbed_. Lebih sejuk untuk tidur di kamar yang tidak memakai AC.

Aku menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku seperti gerakan berenang, merasakan lembutnya sprei tua yang mama pakai.

Mama duduk disampingku, mengelus jariku yang memakai cincin kawin bermata berlian tunggal yang berkilau indah.

Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, namun senyumnya selalu terkembang untukku.

"Kamu dapat menstruasi bulan ini Lu?" tanya mama tiba-tiba.

"Hah? iya, memangnya kenapa Ma?" aku balik bertanya, bingung dengan maksud mama.

"Semoga kamu cepat hamil Luhan…." desah mama, mirip berupa doa.

Aku diam. Otakku cepat mencerna kemana kira-kira arah pembicaraan ini melaju.

"Yifan sering berhubungan badan denganmu?" mama bertanya hati-hati.

Aku menunduk. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Iya, Ma…." aku memasang wajah penuh rasa malu.

Mama tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama. Berarti sudah satu tahun rumah tanggaku dan Yifan berjalan.

Hubunganku dengan Yifan semakin akrab, tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan diam-diam. Kami berusaha terbuka – berkomunikasi – berinteraksi – setiap kali bertemu.

Yifan yang kelihatannya agak pendiam, ternyata memiliki _sense of humor_ yang tinggi juga. Tanpa perlu kalimat yang panjang, kami mampu menertawakan sesuatu bersama-sama.

Komunikasi kami memang di segala bidang….kecuali satu hal : hubungan ranjang….Setiap kali aku mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah sana, Yifan selalu berkelit dan membelokkan pembicaraan kami.

Sampai saat ini Yifan hanya sekedar memeluk, meraba, mencium saja. Tidak pernah lebih. Tapi kan sebuah pernikahan tidak harus berbau soal seks? _Positive thinking._

Jadi?

_Damn sick!_ benar, aku masih _real virgin!_

Setiap kali bertemu mama atau bertemu keluarga yang lain, pertanyaan pertama yang selalu mereka ucapkan adalah : sudah hamil belum?

Membuatku _ill feel_…

Ketika mereka melanjutkan pertanyaan, kenapa?

Aku benar-benar bingung menjawabnya. Kalau Yifan mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia akan menjawab : belum diberikan kepercayaan sama Tuhan.

Sudah. Titik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu ini aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan tentang hubungan seks kami yang selalu jalan di tempat…Aku hanya merasa bahwa, hal ini akan menjadi masalah. Dan masalah harus diselesaikan, harus dicari _rootcause_nya – akar permasalahannya, bukan didiamkan saja atau dilupakan atau bersikap seakan akan tidak ada masalah.

Kami sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuan Yifan.

Yifan terlihat serius sedang _browsing_ artikel _fashion_ di padku.

Lagu-lagu Keith Urban mengalun pelan dari pad yang dipegang Yifan, menghibur pagi hariku, membuat _mood_ku _full charged_.

"Fan….kita bicara yuk.." aku menarik tangannya.

Yifan meletakkan pad di meja kecil di sampingnya dan tersenyum padaku. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjangku yang terurai di sepanjang pahanya.

"Fan….aku…ngg….boleh terus terang tidak?" aku ragu.

" Tentu saja boleh Lu, kamu kan istriku…."

"Tentang kita…."

Yifan terdiam, wajahnya membeku.

"Tentang rencana bulan depan, anniversary kita…ng…eh, tapi tidak jadi Fan, mmmm, minggu depan saja merencanakannya, sekarang lagi mau santai…" aku merubah topik tiba-tiba begitu kurasakan hatiku mencelos melihat wajah segarnya menjadi sedingin es batu.

Terbersit di otakku untuk membekali diri pengetahuan tentang hubungan suami istri, tentang rumah tangga, tentang laki-laki….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu lalu perayaan hari jadi pernikahan kami yang pertama. Kami merayakannya berdua saja. Yifan mengajakku ke sebuah restauran di hotel besar, yang selama ini hanya ada dalam angan-anganku.

Yifan memintaku memakai gaun ungu tua yang dia belikan. Gaun seksi yang memperlihatkan punggung terbuka sampai ke tulang ekor!

Rambutku di gulung kecil sederhana dihiasi tiga butir kristal semburat ungu berbentuk teratai.

Sepatu _high heel_ berwarna serasi dengan gaunku, membuat kakiku tampak seksi. Dan _clutch _mungil berwarna pink muda menambah manis penampilanku.

_Make up_ minimalis mampu mengeluarkan aura kecantikan alamiku….Dan rasa bangga, malu, tersanjung, berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan alami di pipiku.

Yifan menyelipkan tanganku di lengannya, menggandengku dengan dada membusung bangga. Entah sudah berapa kali Yifan memuji penampilanku malam itu. Yifan sendiri memakai setelan jas hitam sederhana, dengan dasi berwarna ungu senada dengan gaunku.

Meja untuk _candle light dinner_ sudah disiapkan oleh pihak restauran, Yifan sudah mem_booking_ tempat ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu!

Hadiah darinya membuatku terperangah, sebuah kalung mewah! Liontinnya batu Amethys dengan semburat ungu di tengahnya, batu berbentuk _tear drop_ dikelilingi belasan berlian sebagai rantainya, diikat oleh emas putih!

Oh Fan…suamiku…

Lututku seakan tak bertulang karena kejutan yang tiada putusnya selama ini.

Aku tersanjung ketika beberapa mata di restauran itu menatapku iri saat Yifan mengalungkan kalung itu di leher putihku. Yifan tampak tidak perduli bahwa kami berada di sebuah restauran yang sedang penuh oleh pengunjung.

Dan aku yakin para wanita akan menggerutu kepada pasangannya masing-masing ketika pulang, saat melihat Yifan menciumku dengan mesra. Ciuman di bibir….di depan umum…

Aku sering berpikir, adegan romantis di film-film hanya rekayasa belaka dan tidak mungkin ada dalam kehidupan nyata. Ternyata…..Yifan – suamiku – mematahkan semua teori skeptisku itu.

Yifan adalah suami yang hampir sempurna!

Kata hampir itu pasti aku hapus, kalau keromantisan itu berlanjut di kamar kami…

_Positive thinking. Save the best for last._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun__,_ _Wu Yi __F__an (HunHan__, __Kris__Han__)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _2 __0f __?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk membenahi apapun yang menjadi kendala suamiku, aku harus menjadi motor penggerak dan pemicu reformasi ini! Buang rasa malu! Buang rasa malas! Buang rasa gengsi! Semangat!

_Browsing_ menjadi cara bagiku untuk mencari hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan kendala suamiku ini. Aku membaca puluhan artikel. Aku memahami dalam-dalam, mencermati beberapa gambar, mengambil penggaris dan membayangkan tentang ukuran-ukuran dalam senti, dan beberapa hal harus aku praktekkan terlebih dulu untuk menjamin ketepatannya…..

Setelah yakin aku sudah memiliki pengetahuan dasarnya, aku mulai menyusun rencana.

PERTAMA: APA MASALAHNYA?

AKU HARUS TAHU JAWABAN DARI YIFAN, MENGAPA DIA TIDAK PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN SEKS DENGANKU, ISTRINYA.

CARANYA: MENANYAKAN LANGSUNG KE YIFAN DAN MEMANCING "KELAKI-LAKIAN" YIFAN.

Sip.

Hari ini aku harus mulai.

"Fan…." aku mengusap-ngusap lengannya dengan ujung jariku.

"Kenapa Lu?" tangannya menarik kepalaku ke arah dadanya. Aku mengikuti perintah _non-verbal_nya.

Aku menengadah padanya. Memandang mata yang menyorot lembut.

"Tapi jangan marah ya….." aku pura-pura merengut.

Yifan menggeleng, menyentuhkan dagunya ke kepalaku.

"Fan….kenapa…ng…kita…ng…kita…mmmmm…..ti….tidak pernah berhubungan seks?" tanyaku pelan.

Yifan terdiam. Lama. Lalu menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan….

Dia menegakkan duduknya. Menarik badanku untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Atmosfir di antara kami terasa padat, membuatku merasa sesak bahkan untuk bernafas…

Wajahnya seperti serdadu yang kalah perang…

Aku deg-degan, telapak tanganku basah karena berkeringat walaupun dinginnya AC menguasai kamar kami.

"Apakah….apakah….karena perjodohan ini?" tanyaku pelan hampir berupa bisikan.

Yifan merapikan rambutku, merapikan helai demi helai rambut yang jatuh di pipiku. Mengusap lagi pipi dan rahangku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Luhan…kamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan dalam hidupku….Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali perjodohan ini.…" Yifan memandang mataku dengan sendu.

Oh Fan….ada apakah?...aku membatin, bulu kudukku meremang sendiri. Matanya menyimpan duka, kesedihan, luka, ketakutan….

"Apakah karena aku tidak cantik?" aku bertanya lagi, bagaimanapun aku sudah terlanjur memulai ini, aku harus menyelesaikannya.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup semua bagian wajahku, mencium bibirku dengan mesra…..

"Hanya orang gila dan orang buta yang bilang kamu tidak cantik…kamu cantik….seksi….aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu Luhan….."

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, seakan memendam rasa sakit…

Aku memegang tangan Yifan, aku meletakkannya di bahuku yang hanya mengenakan atasan tanktop tanpa bra. Aku menuntun tangannya untuk menurunkan tali tanktopku.

Yifan menuruti kemauanku.

Kubiarkan tanktopku meluncur turun, membuat payudaraku menyembul dengan menengadah pongah ke arahnya..….

Mata kami bertemu. Mata Yifan tak berkedip. Ada rasa sakit di dalam sana…..

Aku mengarahkan tangannya ke dadaku, membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua payudaraku, menyentuh ujungnya…

Yifan menelan ludah.

Aku meraih tangannya yang satu lagi, aku meletakkan telunjuknya di mulutku, aku menjilat ujung jemarinya…lalu aku mengulum jempolnya, aku menghisap kencang dan membiarkan lidahku menggeliat di seputar pangkal jempolnya…

Matanya masih terpaku dalam mataku…

Tangannya yang berada di dadaku mulai bergerak sendiri tanpa tuntunanku….meremas….memutar….membelai…..

Dalam hati aku bersorak senang!

Aku melepas jarinya dari mulutku, aku mengarahkan ke perutku. Aku menuntun tangannya mengitari siluet perutku, pinggangku, dan pinggulku.

Lalu aku berdiri di hadapan Yifan dengan dada telanjang polos….rasa malu merambat cepat ke wajahku, tapi aku berusaha menahan diri dan melempar jauh-jauh harga diriku demi suamiku…

Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah berusaha tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari wajahku.

Aku meletakkan kedua jempolnya di celana pendekku, mendorong kedua jempolnya membuat gerakan menyentak ke bawah hingga celanaku turun meringkuk di kakiku. Aku sengaja tidak memakai apa-apa lagi di balik celanaku….

Aku berdiri telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di depan Yifan!

Yifan tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya, gelisah.

Aku menarik tangannya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang kami, lalu aku duduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya, membusungkan kedua payudaraku, menekan dadanya…..menyalurkan hangat tubuhku menembus selapis kain bajunya…

Yifan membuka matanya….membisik lirih dengan bibir bergetar….matanya tampak pasrah…"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bisa…."

Aku tersenyum, tidak memahami arti kalimatnya.

Yifan mengangkat badannya dan badanku bersamaan, berdiri berhadapan, dia membuka seluruh bajunya sendiri perlahan…

Jantungku semakin cepat berpacu! Memandang ke arah matanya tanpa kedip!

Yifan membalas memandang mataku dalam. Meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di dadanya, membiarkan tanganku bergerak, meraba, membelai seluruh tubuh telanjangnya yang baru aku lihat sekarang.

Aku semakin merapatkan badanku ke arahnya, membelai punggung belakangnya, pinggangnya, pinggulnya…dan kedua bukit pantatnya….Aku menggigit dadanya gemas, menghirup wangi maskulin tubuhnya yang hangat…..aku mencintai pria ini…..

Yifan masih menatapku, jakunnya naik turun…

Yifan mengambil tangan kananku dan menuntun tanganku semakin ke bawah, dan ke bawah, kemudian berhenti di...pangkal pahanya!

_Oh my goodness!_

Aku menutup mataku. Wajahku terasa terbakar, panas….

Aku menelan ludah…..merasakan penisnya dalam genggamanku! aku merasakan sesuatu yang bulat, empuk, kenyal, hangat, panjang, lembek….tunggu! LEMBEK? Mataku langsung membuka dan melihat ke penis Yifan.

Aku mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri ereksi seorang pria yang aku baca di internet, harusnya panjang, tegang dan keras, tidak bisa ditekuk dan harus sesuai gambar! (aku membayangkan gambar _BEFORE_ dan _AFTER_ yang terpampang jelas di artikel itu)

Punya Yifan sih _BEFORE_ nya…, kenapa masih _BEFORE_?

Gantian aku yang menelan ludah sekarang, tapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan apapun di wajahku, _Poker Face_.

Aku mengerti sekarang…..

Aku memeluk suamiku yang sekarang seperti prajurit kalah telak di medan perang. Seperti bunga yang lupa disiram seminggu. Seperti baju yang belum di setrika.

Menurut artikel yang aku baca, aku harus memeluknya saat dia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, memberitahu bahwa dengan kondisinya itu _Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You._

Aku memeluk Yifan-ku, dia memelukku juga, menciumi rambutku.

Kami ke ranjang berdua, meringkuk telanjang bulat ke dalam selimut tanpa berbicara apa-apa, tanpa melakukan apa apa….

_Positive thinking_

_Positive thinking_

_Positive thinking_

Yang mana yang bisa di-_positive thinking_-kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenyataannya bahwa diagnosanya adalah suamiku impoten, iya IMPOTEN, bukan _important_ -Disfungsi Ereksi istilah lainnya- membuatku bingung. Di luar perkiraan. Diluar skenario.

Perlu beberapa hari bagiku untuk mencerna lagi kejadian ini. Suatu kerumitan bagi seorang gadis tidak berpengalaman sepertiku.

"Fan…..kalau boleh tahu…..apa kamu pernah ke dokter?" aku bertanya hati-hati, masalah ini adalah kiamat kecil bagi seorang laki-laki, yang menjadi kiamat besar bagi pasangan wanitanya…..

"Pernah, tapi tidak berhasil…semua obat juga pernah aku pakai….." Yifan menjawab lemah. "Aku sudah putus asa Luhan…..maafkan aku….."

Aku memeluk Yifanku erat, merasakan kerentanannya, kegalauannya…..

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Fan. Aku mengerti, kita coba untuk mencari solusinya nanti…." aku menghibur matahariku yang redup….

"Mama Qian dan papa tahu masalah ini Fan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahu mereka. Makanya aku memanipulasi darah perawan kamu, memakai darah dari jempol tanganku yang aku tusuk menggunakan jarum…" Yifan menyingkap teka-teki kecil setahun yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatir Fan, kita pasti bisa melalui ini…." aku tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih Luhan, aku sekarang merasa lega sudah berterus terang sama kamu…..Aku terlalu takut kamu akan pergi dari sisiku karena ketidakmampuanku ini….." Yifan memelukku. "Maafkan aku sayang…." Yifan berbisik di telingaku.

Kami berpelukan lama sekali, tapi otakku terus berputar. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. _Positive thinking_.

Jadi setiap kali aku punya waktu setelah bersosialisasi dengan mama mertua, aku cepat-cepat masuk kamar, menjelajah dunia maya yang berisi informasi tidak terbatas. Aku mengetik kata kunci di jendela _browsing_: impotensi.

Buka artikel – baca – buat catatan.

Buka artikel lain – baca – buat catatan.

Buka artikel lainnya lagi – baca – buat catatan.

Siap membuat rencana berikutnya.

Hmmmm….

KEDUA: APA PENYEBABNYA?

AKU HARUS TAHU SEJAK KAPAN DIA MENYADARI MASALAH INI DAN MENCARI TAHU PENYEBABNYA.

CARANYA: MENANYAKAN LANGSUNG KE YIFAN

Sip.

Aku mulai merangkum daftar pertanyaan buat Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu Yifan pulang dari kantor, siap-siap dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Setelah melakukan ritual penyambutan seorang istri untuk suaminya yang baru pulang kerja, aku mulai memijat bahunya. Yifan tersenyum, memelukku.

"Aku bangga punya istri sepertimu Luhan….kamu sangat tahu bagaimana melayani suami…"

Aku balik memeluk Yifan.

"Kita coba mengatasi masalah kamu sama-sama ya Fan….aku juga tidak mau kamu tersiksa terus…"

Yifan hanya mengangguk. Aku melanjutkan memijat pundaknya, sesekali meremas-remas rambutnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai merasa penismu seperti itu?" aku mulai memasukkan pertanyaanku dalam percakapan kami.

"Sejak kelas 1 SMP. Temanku yang lain heboh menceritakan penis mereka yang selalu tegak berdiri setiap kali melihat cewek _sexy_ atau gambar porno…tapi aku tidak pernah merasa penisku seperti yang mereka ceritakan….Di leher Lu, tekan lebih keras, kaku rasanya…."

Yifan bercerita sambil memberikan instruksi pijatan.

Aku memindahkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"Tapi kamu merasa terangsang tidak Fan?" aku menekan saraf utama Yifan di leher, aku pijat sampai ke pangkal kepalanya. Yifan terlihat menikmatinya.

"Iya sedikit, tidak sedahsyat waktu melihat kamu telanjang waktu itu Lu…aku sangat bernafsu waktu itu, tapi entah kenapa penisku tidak tegang juga…."

Aku tersenyum di belakang Yifan, kuciumi leher belakangnya dengan gemas. Yifan menoleh, mengejar bibirku…

Aku pura-pura menghindar, tapi langsung mengulum bibirnya yang terasa semanis buah…..

Aku melanjutkan memijat lehernya, sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang aku harus tanyakan.

Tentang rokok, hmmm, suamiku bukan perokok.

"Kamu pernah cek gula darahmu Fan?"

"Pernah, normal," jawab Yifan.

Bukan diabetes.

"Kalau keluargamu ada keturunan penyakit berat seperti kolestrol atau ginjal, sakit jantung, parkinson, hipertensi, stroke, kanker dan yang lainnya, Fan?"

"Pertanyaanmu seperti pegawai asuransi saja. Papa Hipertensi, tapi sekarang sudah normal. Mama ada sedikit kolestrol. Kalau aku, hmmm…penyakit kulit stadium empat, Lu!"

Aku menggigit bahu Yifan saat mendengar dia menggodaku.

Aku menarik kepalanya hingga telentang di pangkuanku. Aku mulai memijat, merelaksasi wajah mulusnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan pegawai salon langganan mama mertua.

Yifan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap pijatan jariku di seluruh wajahnya.

"Kamu pernah di operasi tidak? Prostat atau di kandung kemih, di usus besar atau di pembuluh darah utama?"

"Tidak pernah."

Kata salah satu artikel, kegagalan ereksi penis karena pembuluh darah yang mengalir ke arah penis tidak lancar. Salah satu hal yang bisa melancarkan pembuluh darah adalah olahraga. Yifan selalu bermain basket setiap selasa malam dan berenang setiap jumat malam. Seharusnya lancar ….pikirku.

Aku menarik-narik rambut di kepalanya secara tidak beraturan. Pengalaman pribadi mengatakan, hal ini akan membuat kepala terasa lebih 'ringan'.

Yifan terlihat sangat rileks….

Pijatanku berpindah ke tangannya. Aku menarik jarinya satu persatu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi di sendi-sendinya.

"Lagi banyak kerjaan di kantor ya Fan?"

"Hmmm." Yifan mengangguk.

"Stress ya Fan?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak juga…sudah terbiasa…" jawabnya singkat.

Aku yang mulai stress…..

Aku tercenung, sebenarnya mengharapkan ada salah satu pertanyaanku yang akhirnya mengarah ke penyebab impotensinya, kalau semua baik-baik saja, apa penyebabnya?

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi, hal yang mungkin menyebabkan impotensi ini, hmmm, alkohol dan ganja…..tapi aku yakin Yifan tidak pernah mengkonsumsi barang ini, tidak ada indikasi sedikitpun suamiku seorang pecandu.

Ok, satu pembuktian lagi!

Aku mengambil bantal dan menyelipkannya di bawah kepala Yifan, menggantikan pahaku.

Aku meringsuk, mendekati pangkal pahanya. Yifan terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba menarik lepas celana pendeknya.

"Ssst…diam…..aku mau bicara sama penismu " aku berkata serius. "Pejamkan matamu Fan, bayangkan sesuatu yang erotis…..nikmati Fan…."

Aku membuka baju atasanku.

Aku menunduk, bibirku menghampiri penisnya yang terkulai lemah. Aku menyentuhkan kedua payudaraku di pahanya. Pinggulnya bergerak, memberikan reaksi.

Mulutku mulai meraih batang penisnya, aku mengulum dengan sejuta perasaan….kalau tidak tegang saja membuatku merasa ada yang berputar-putar dalam perutku, apalagi kalau sudah tegak perkasa?

Aku menghisap seluruh batang penisnya, aku mengelus bagian dalamnya dengan ujung lidahku.

Hore! Ada sedikit reaksi…batang penisnya mulai terbangun, seperti balon yang mulai diisi udara pakai sedotan, pelan….pelan…pelan…

Sebagai panduan, otakku mengingat-ingat jenis indeks ereksi: loyo, agak keras, lebih keras, lalu sangat keras …..

Penis Yifan sekarang ada di indeks….agak keras…eh bukan…loh.. loh… loh… kok jadi loyo? Aku merasakan batang penis Yifan perlahan tapi pasti kembali seperti sedia kala lagi dalam mulutku…..

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada perubahan lagi di penisnya, aku mengecup kedua testisnya yang menggantung pasrah.

Yifan masih memejamkan matanya, telapak tangannya mengepal kencang sampai terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih!

Aku menaiki badannya, mencium lehernya, memeluknya erat….

"Bersambung ya sayang…." bisikku mencoba mencairkan es yang meliputi wajahnya.

Butuh satu tes lagi. Aku harus mengerjakannya besok pagi.

Kupakaikan selimut untuk kami berdua, masing-masing terdiam, terpaku…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku sengaja menyalakan alarm setengah jam lebih awal dari jam biasa aku bangun. Setelah mandi, berdandan, aku membaca artikel lagi.

YAK!

Aku mendekati Yifan yang masih tidur telentang dengan dengan pulas…..perlahan aku duduk didekat pahanya. Dengan sangat perlahan aku menarik karet celana piyamanya…..aku harus melihat penisnya tegang atau tidak.

Menurut artikel dari hasil _browsing_ku, penis pria normal akan bangun tegak menantang langit, bukan karena keinginannya untuk buang air kecil sebenarnya, tetapi berhubungan dengan lancarnya peredaran darah ke arah penis selama tidur yang pulas.

Aku tahan karet celana piyamanya dengan tangan kiri, sekarang tinggal menarik karet celana dalamnya saja.

Aku berusaha tidak menyentuh kulit perut ataupun rambut pubisnya.

Berhasil!

Aku sudah mengangkat celana dalamnya!

Aku menunduk, mengintip…ternyata….penisnya…. tidur sama pulas nya seperti Yifan!

Aku mengembalikan posisi celananya ke semula. Lalu berpikir keras.

Ok. Kesimpulannya: impoten yang di derita Yifan sudah absolute! Artikel mengatakan, disfungsi ereksi yang berlangsung lebih dari enam bulan, itu sudah pertanda bahaya, Yifan selama 20 tahun…..armagedon!

Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan informasi apa saja yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan gencatan 'senjata' yang tidak perlu ini.

Beberapa kali aku mengajak Yifan ke dokter lagi atau mencoba minum obat atau ramuan, tapi Yifan selalu menolak.

Harus memakai cara lain!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap pagi di depan kompleks perumahan rumah Yifan ada penjual sayur keliling. Mama mertua kadang menyuruhku untuk berbelanja ke pedagang sayur keliling itu.

Seperti pagi ini, aku semangat sekali memilih beberapa sayuran bersama dengan tiga orang ibu-ibu yang lain.

Aku tersenyum kecil sembari menyapa mereka semua.

Khas ibu-ibu, belanja satu macam saja perlu waktu 30 menit. satu menit buat mengambil belanjaan dan membayar, 29 menit sisanya buat menggosip.

Satu percakapan mereka membuatku tertawa geli dalam hati.

Aku ingin tertawa lepas, tapi mengingat harus menjaga perasaan ibu-ibu itu, aku jadi memasang wajah dingin, walaupun perut rasanya seperti di obok-obok kegelian…..

"Hei, tumben belanja nih…." sebuah suara tepat disampingku.

Aku menoleh. Seorang wanita muda, lebih muda dari kelompok ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip di dekatku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku Luhan, tinggal di C-18." aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Minseok, tinggal di C-11." wanita itu juga memperkenalkan diri.

Merasa seumuran, percakapan kami 'nyambung'. Akhirnya aku ada teman di sini.

Aku merasa sudah kenal lama dengan yang namanya Minseok ini, orangnya 'nyambung' kalau di ajak bicara. Suaminya adalah kepala cabang sebuah bank swasta nasional.

Mereka punya bayi kembar perempuan.

Setelah berbicara pendek dan saling tukar nomor telepon, aku langsung pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, kapan kalian merencanakan punya anak? Kalian sengaja memakai kontrasepsi?"

Aku tertunduk, agak bingung untuk menjawab.

"Tidak Ma, tidak memakai kontrasepsi apapun."

"Iya, baguslah. Kamu kan tahu Yifan sudah 35 tahun sekarang, jangan terlalu telat hamilnya…." mama mertua menguliahiku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Bagaimanapun, kehormatan suami harus aku junjung tinggi….itu pelajaran mamaku. Aib suami adalah aibku juga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini aku baru pulang dari rumah Minseok, tidak ada rencana lain yang harus dikerjakan. Jadi aku melanjutkan dengan penyelesaian masalah DE –Disfungsi Ereksi- suamiku.

Aku mencoret kata dokter dan obat dari daftar. Yifan sudah jera ke dokter dan minum obat.

Berarti tinggal satu hal lagi yang bisa dicoba.

Aku mengintip lagi plastik yang aku bawa dari rumah Minseok, aku nyengir sendirian. Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa barang seperti ini.

Aku menunggu kedatangan Yifan sambil nonton televisi bersama mama dan papa mertua.

Ketika Yifan pulang, aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasku untuk melayani keperluan Yifan, lalu menemaninya makan malam.

Selesai makan, aku memberikan kode kepada Yifan agar kami bisa cepat masuk kamar.

"Ma, Pa, Yifan istirahat dulu, capek banget..." Yifan memasang wajah ke-capek-an. Aku ikut pamit.

Di dalam kamar, Yifan menarik badanku, menciumi bibirku dalam. Aku terhanyut, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya...

"Ada apa sayang?" Yifan menanyakan alasanku mengajaknya ke kamar.

"Aku tadi ke rumah teman, Minseok namanya, di blok C sini juga rumahnya...aku minjam CD ini…"

JRENG!

Aku mengeluarkan kaset CD Porno dari plastik. Yifan terbelalak!

"Untuk apa?" Yifan bertanya bingung.

"Untuk apa? Ya untuk di tontonlah..." aku cepat-cepat memasang kaset CD itu ke playernya.

"Kamu sering menonton film porno seperti ini?" tanya Yifan meng-interogasiku.

"Tidak pernah. Ini yang pertama kali" jawabku jujur.

Ini adalah langkah terakhir usahaku untuk bisa membangunkan "_the handsome beauty_"-nya.

Aku naik ke ranjang, mengikuti Yifan, bersandar ke dadanya dan meletakkan kakiku diantara kakinya.

Di layar televisi terlihat seorang wanita barat yang sedang mengolesi lotion di sepanjang kakinya, sampai ke ujung pangkal pahanya. Dan dia hanya memakai sejenis jubah kain tipis transparan, tampak tubuhnya telanjang tanpa mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Kakinya diangkat dan kamera meng-closed up daerah pangkalnya yang mulus tidak berbulu.

Aku melirik Yifan, dia tampak serius menatap televisi. Pupil matanya membesar. Aku melihat pangkal paha Yifan, tidak ikut membesar...

Lalu datanglah seorang pria barat memakai setelan jas kantor. Tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh wanita itu dari belakang dan langsung mencumbu wanita itu. Mencium dan menjilat leher belakang wanita itu. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, wanita itu membalikkan badannya hingga, dadanya menempel rapat di dada pria itu.

Pria itu langsung membuka jubah transparan wanita itu. Menghisap dan meremas dadanya yang berukuran _extra_.

Mataku mulai mengirim sinyal ke otakku, otakku mengirim sinyal ke perutku...ada rasa hangat berputar-putar liar di perutku. Aku menelan ludah, memandang tidak berkedip.

Yifan juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi, beberapa kali dia mengusap leherku dengan jarinya...membuat putaran di perutku tadi turun seketika ke bawah pangkal pahaku!

_Scene_ berganti, tiba-tiba pria itu sudah telanjang total, wanita yang terlebih dahulu telanjang itu sudah terlihat terbaring di atas meja.

Pria itu membelai-belai payudara wanita itu dan mengulum putingnya lagi.

Wanita itu terlihat meraih batang penis pria itu dan mengelusnya.

Aku menelan ludah lagi. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannku. Aku mengira dengan membuat Yifan menonton film porno ini, dia akan terangsang berat dan penisnya akan langsung tegak perkasa...tetapi ternyata ada masalah baru...aku juga jadi ikut terangsang!

Dan aku belum tahu bagaimana cara meng-antisipasi maupun cara mengatasinya...

Gelenyar yang berputar di perutku semakin kuat, mengirim sinyal lebih cepat ke pangkal pahaku, yang membuat bagian itu berdenyut-denyut, mengeluarkan cairan yang membuatku merasa lembab dan basah...

Aku menggigit bibirku.

Wanita itu meletakkan kedua kakinya di bahu pria itu dan membukanya lebar, daerah sensitive wanita itu terlihat hingga ke lubang vaginanya! Pria itu langsung menjilati bagian itu dan menghisap-hisap klitoris wanita itu. Wanita itu mendesah-desah dalam kenikmatan dan menjerit keras ketika dia mendapatkan orgasmenya...

Aku mendengarkan detak jantung Yifan semakin kencang, seirama dengan detak jantungku. Tangannya yang semula di leherku, tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam bajuku, meremas-remas kedua payudaraku.

"Fan..." aku memanggil namanya serak dan gelisah. Tanganku bolak-balik mengelus rahangnya, lehernya, dadanya...

Dan kakiku semakin merapat ke kakinya, mendekatkan pahaku ke pahanya! Bergerak-gerak liar tak ber-irama.

Aku menengadah dan suamiku memberiku ciuman bibir yang sangat dalam. Kami berdua sudah terhanyut dalam rangsangan...

Ciumannya sangat panas, lebih dari biasanya! Lidahnya tidak berhenti mencari dan mencari di dalam rongga mulutku. Sesekali menghisap bibirku dan menggigit perlahan. Aku meleleh dalam pelukannya.

Kami berdua sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi film itu...

Yifan melepas semua bajuku dan baju dalamku, dia juga membuka semua bajunya hingga polos.

Yifan membaringkan tubuhku, mencium bibirku lagi, menyelipkan lidahnya sejauh yang dia bisa. Aku membelitkan lidahku di lidahnya, mengecap mulutnya yang menjadi milikku…

Ciuman kali ini terasa beda, setiap gerakan lidahnya dalam mulutku membuat otakku menuntut sesuatu yang lebih!

Mulutnya turun ke dadaku, lalu menjilat putingku bergantian dengan lidahnya yang kasar...aku menjerit perlahan ketika Yifan menghisap putingku kencang! Pangkal pahaku sudah memberontak, terasa denyutan di dalam bibir yang bengkak dan basah...tangan kanannya turun membelai semua bagian punggungku, pinggangku, perutku, dan pinggulku!

Seluruh permukaan tubuhku meremang, mendapatkan rangsangan pertama kali yang sangat intens! dan akhirnya tangannya berhenti di pangkal pahaku!

Aku membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, aku merasa menginginkan sesuatu – merasakan ada dorongan – yang sangat keras – yang membuatku lupa diri - aku menggerakkan pinggulku liar, mencari-cari jarinya. Instingku melakukan tugasnya - mengarahkan pinggulku seperti seharusnya, walaupun ini yang pertama kali kulakukan...

Yifan membelai rambut pubisku, membelah dan mengusap semua bagian labiaku, mencolek ujung lubang vaginaku, dan membasahi semua permukaan sensitive-ku...

Aku mengerang setiap kali jarinya menyentuh klitorisku yang terasa sangat peka...

Mulutnya masih menstimulasi kedua payudaraku.

Terkadang aku mengangkat pinggulku tinggi-tinggi, ada yang ingin kuraih, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Jari Yifan berhenti pas di klitorisku, bergerak memutar perlahan, pinggulku mengikuti iramanya...lalu dengan pasti putaran jarinya semakin cepat , lalu mempertahankan ritmenya disana...aku merasakan semakin menanjak-menanjak-menanjak-dan...

"Fan!" aku menjerit, menyorongkan pinggulku ke atas dan membenamkan mulutnya ke payudaraku.

Aku terdiam mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal…Yifan tersenyum melihatku. Matanya berbinar, sangat terbaca di roman wajahnya bahwa dia mendapat suatu "pencerahan"

"Kamu cantik dan seksi sekali Luhan...aku mencintaimu..." Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku, memeluk erat tubuhku yang berkeringat, menciumi wajahku berkali-kali.

Aku tersenyum, pengalaman klimaksku yang pertama...seakan akan membuka segel kenikmatan yang selama ini tertutup rapat.

Aku tidak pernah mengira, sensasinya sangat luar biasa nikmat rasanya!

Dan aku merasa menjadi rakus untuk mendapatkannya lagi, lagi dan lagi…

Aku melirik ke pangkal paha Yifan, masih tergantung lesu...

Apakah aku masih memerlukan penisnya lagi kalau ternyata suamiku bisa memuaskanku dengan cara lain?

"Fan…kamu mau...?" aku ragu bertanya dalam dekapannya.

Yifan tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak Luhan, aku sudah sangat puas melihat kamu mendapatkan hal itu...aku memang sempat terangsang, tapi penisku tetap tidak bisa tegang...maafkan aku sayang…"

"Ohh Fan...aku mencintaimu…" aku memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan. Kami tertidur berpelukan, tidak memperdulikan lagi televisi yang masih menyala...

Terapi untuk Yifan gagal –_positive thinking_– tapi berhasil buatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, aku seakan-akan kecanduan besar hal itu...dan Yifan selalu memberiku kepuasan, entah dengan mulutnya ataupun dengan tangannya, tanpa perlu menonton apa-apa lagi!

Yifan sudah sangat memahami tubuhku, bagian mana yang bisa membuatku naik dengan cepat, bagian mana yang justru akan merusak _mood_-ku.

Yifan pulang lebih awal dari bisasanya hari itu. Wajahnya terlihat riang saat memasuki kamar kami. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak.

Aku sedang mengetik artikel tentang tempat wisata –selama setahun ini aku menjadi reporter _freelance_ tabloid wisata. Gajinya lumayan, bisa aku kirim ke mama buat uang sekolah adik-adikku.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, dia menghampiriku. Memberiku kecupan di bibir dan pelukan yang erat seperti biasanya.

Aku memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku punya sesuatu buat kamu sayang…" Yifan berkata sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Apa ini Fan?" aku menerima pemberiannya. Jangan-jangan perhiasan lagi, pikirku. Setelah kalung bermata Amethys ungu dulu, Yifan masih sering membelikanku perhiasan mewah. Terakhir dia membelikanku jam tangan yang harganya cukup untuk membayar rumah kontrakan mama selama dua tahun…

"Bukalah...aku membelinya secara _online_..."

Aku membuka hati-hati kotak panjang itu.

Dan isinya adalah benda transparan warna pink, panjang…mmmm...mengingatkanku…

"Apa nih Fan? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…"

Yifan tersenyum-senyum melihatku.

Aku memegang barang itu, meneliti setiap sisinya. Saat aku melihat bagian ujungnya, aku baru sadar! Itu adalah penis tiruan!

Aku melongo ke arah Yifan.

"Dildo?" tanyaku langsung ke Yifan.

"Iya sayang...itu dildo...pasti kamu suka..."

Aku memegang dildo yang berwarna pink itu dengan kedua tanganku, memperhatikan lagi detailnya, belum terbayang bagaimana cara pakai dan rasanya...

"Aku akan menunjukkan cara pakainya suatu hari nanti sayang..." ujar Yifan lagi, wajahnya berseri tampak puas seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

Sebuah dildo! Aku merasa mendapat suami yang kedua…Selamat datang sayang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengklik tombol 'send'. Artikel ke enam bulan ini yang kukirim ke tabliod Wisata. Aku tersenyum. Redaksi tabloid puas dengan artikel-artikel yang aku kirimkan. Mereka menawarkan kontrak kerja kepadaku, tapi aku tidak mau terikat, aku lebih suka _freelance_, tidak terikat dengan tempat dan waktu.

Hari ini jadwalku dan Yifan ke rumah mama. Yifan janji akan pulang lebih awal. Siang ini dia akan langsung menjemputku di rumah.

Yifan menepati janjinya, kami berdua berangkat ke rumah mama. Aku memeluk erat tasku yang berisi amplop tebal berisi uang - untuk mama.

Tahun ini Chanyeol adik laki-lakiku akan kuliah sedangkan Baekhyun akan naik ke kelas 2 SMA.

Aku yakin mama akan menerima uang pemberianku, karena ini murni hasil jerih payahku menulis artikel. Aku mengumpulkannya selama ini, tidak pernah aku pakai sedikit pun!

Kebutuhan pribadiku sudah dicukupi – lebih dari cukup malah – oleh Yifan.

Mama masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat aku dilamar Yifan….Aku memeluknya dengan rasa rindu yang menumpuk…walaupun satu kota, aku menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering ke rumah mama. Seperti nasehat mama, menikah dengan seseorang, berarti menikah dengan keluarga besarnya…Jadi aku sering mempererat persaudaraan dengan mama dan papa mertua ataupun keluarga dari pihak mereka berdua.

Yifan sedang membantu Chanyeol untuk mencari perguruan tinggi, memakai laptop yang Yifan berikan kepada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tahun lalu.

Seperti biasa aku masuk ke kamar mama untuk berbicara tentang segala hal.

Dan mama melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah hamil Luhan?" mama mengelus rambutku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai masalah Yifan.

"Ada masalah Luhan?"

Aku menggeleng. Mama menarik nafas panjang dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku ingin menangis di dadanya, tapi aku menahannya, mengeraskan hatiku. Untuk apa menambah berat pikiran mama yang selama ini sudah terkuras habis oleh beban hidupnya?

Tapi aku yakin mama sudah melihat mata terdalamku, rasa kecewa, sedih, takut membayangi setiap pandangan mataku.

"Setiap rumah tangga pasti memiliki masalah Luhan. Kamu sekarang sudah 21 tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan langkah hidup rumah tangga kamu…"

Aku menggigit bibirku kencang, menahan tangis.

"Apa ada masalah dengan mertua kamu?"

Aku menggeleng, jujur, kecerewetan mama mertuaku yang paling tajam hanya pada saat dia menanyakan mengapa aku tidak hamil juga. Selain masalah itu, perkataannya adalah suara radio rusak di telingaku…

"Kamu memakai kontrasepsi apa Luhan?" mama memancingku.

"Tidak pakai, Ma, Yifan juga tidak mau…." jawabku.

"Luhan baik-baik saja, Ma, jangan khawatir…..sedikit salah paham pasti akan cepat selesai." aku meyakinkan mama dan memberikannya senyum lebar.

Mama mencium pipiku. Mama melanjutkan dengan cerita mengenai adik-adikku yang kadang membuatku tertawa geli.

Oh mama…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini aku di sidang lagi oleh mama mertuaku. Papa mertua sedang pergi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mama mertua selalu mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar H-A-M-I-L, betapa dia sudah merasa sudah tua, sudah ingin menimang cucu, sudah waktunya ada penerus nama marga papa mertua – Wu.

"Luhan, ini sudah tiga tahun! tiga tahun Luhan! Kenapa kamu tidak hamil-hamil?" mama mertua mulai mencecar.

"Iya Ma…" Aku hanya menunduk pasrah, seperti anak kucing meringkuk tak berdaya di depan seekor srigala hutan…..

"Semua nutrisi dan makanan sehat disini sudah kamu makan. Apalagi yang kamu butuhkan?"

Sperma, jawabku dalam hati.

"Fasilitas disini juga sudah membuat kamu nyaman. Apalagi yang kamu mau?"

Penis beneran, jawabku lagi dalam hati.

"Pokoknya kamu harus usahakan hamil tahun ini Luhan!"

Dan cucu mama akan berwarna pink transparan, bisa bergetar pula, sahut otakku yang mulai panas.

"Harus ada penerus keluarga Wu, Luhan. Yifan adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya disini. Kalau kamu mandul…."

"Mama!" belum selesai mama mertua menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Yifan yang baru pulang kerja.

Mukanya semerah kepiting rebus. Yifan menarik tanganku ke sisinya, seolah-olah hendak melindungi aku dari serangan monster.

"Jangan sekali-kali mama memarahi Luhan seperti itu!"

Mama mertuaku terlihat hampir meledak juga. Aku sudah hampir menangis, tidak tahan dengan ketegangan seperti ini.

"Yifan, istri kamu mandul, bagaimana mama tidak marah-marah?" cetus mama mertua.

"Atas dasar apa mama bilang Luhan mandul?" Yifan berteriak tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Atas dasar apa katamu? Huh, tiga tahun menikah belum hamil juga, dulu mama bulan pertama pernikahan sudah bisa hamil kamu!"

"Setiap orang kan berbeda ma…." Yifan menurunkan intonasi suaranya, merasakan aku yang mulai gemetar menangis.

"Mama harus memastikan ada anak yang bisa melanjutkan nama marga Wu. Kalau Luhan tidak mampu, mama akan mencarikan istri baru buat kamu! Yang tidak mandul!"

"Mama! Hentikan!" Yifan terpancing lagi.

Yifan menatapku.

"Luhan, kamu masuk ke kamar sekarang sayang….aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini." Yifan berkata pelan kepadaku.

Aku menunduk, berjalan cepat ke kamar dengan sesegukan.

Entah apa yang Yifan bicarakan dengan mamanya. Sejam kemudian, Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuka bajunya gontai, terduduk di ranjang kami dengan lemas. Menangis.

Aku menghampiri suamiku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku menciumi ujung kepalanya….Emosinya mereda. Baru kali ini aku melihat Yifan menangis.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku mengambil baju kotornya, lalu kusiapkan peralatan mandinya seperti biasanya. Yifan berdiri, menatap mataku sendu…

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan…sampai kapanpun…dan aku akan memastikan tidak akan ada yang namanya istri lain selain kamu…..kamu sudah sempurna bagiku Luhan…." bibirnya melumat bibirku lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir, kejadian tadi masih membuatku _shock_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertengkaran besar hari itu, sikap mama mertua sudah mulai berubah manis lagi. Dia sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang kehamilan lagi.

Aku justru merasa sangat penasaran dengan kondisi ini. Perubahan sikap mama mertuaku terlalu drastis.

Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu kepada Yifan, dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia sudah mengaku tentang ketidakmampuannya untuk ereksi, alias impoten.

Dan mamanya – hanya menangis tidak percaya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima kondisi anaknya, menerima kenyataan bahwa bukan menantunya yang mandul, bahwa kelangsungan marga suaminya ada di ujung tanduk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bom waktu berikutnya meledak beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu.

Yifan dan aku dipanggil mama dan papa mertua.

"Ada apa Ma?" Yifan bertanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Mama sudah menceritakan masalah kalian kepada Papa. Dan kami sudah berpikir keras beberapa waktu ini, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua.." mama mertua membuka forum.

"Masalah utamanya adalah Yifan tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan…." mama mertua menggantung kalimatnya.

Semua terdiam.

"Sedangkan hal ini sangat perlu untuk kelanjutan marga Wu dan penerus usaha keluarga." mama mertua melanjutkan.

"Sudahlah Ma…ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, kita terima saja kondisi ini…." Yifan terlihat resah.

Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ooo, tidak bisa Fan, semua masalah ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang tidak mungkin kamu mencari istri lagi…"

Yifan mempererat genggamannya.

"Hasilnya akan sama saja, tidak akan ada bayi. Apa yang harus dilakukan?" mama mertua seperti seorang _narator killer_…

"Kami bisa mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan, Ma…" Yifan menjawab. Aku meremas tangannya, menyetujui ide dadakannya ini.

"Ooo, tidak boleh Fan….penerus Wu harus dari bibit-bebet-bobot yang jelas!"

_Oh my God!_

"Mama sudah cek dan konsul dengan rumah sakit bersalin, cara paling pas hanya dengan Inseminasi buatan…."

Aku dan Yifan saling berpandangan. Masuk akal. Aku pernah membaca artikelnya, Inseminasi buatan berarti bantuan reproduksi dimana sperma disuntikkan dengan kateter ke dalam vagina atau rahim pada saat calon ibu mengalami ovulasi.

"Berarti spermanya dari bank sperma, Ma?" Yifan terlihat tertarik.

"Siapa yang membicarakan bank sperma? Sperma orang tidak jelas begitu! Mau memelihara calon serigala di rumah ini?" mama mertua menjawab sinis.

"Lalu?.." Yifan bertanya bingung.

"Melalui inseminasi buatan itu, Luhan akan mendapatkan sperma dari papa kamu!" mama mertua menutup narasinya dengan nada puas!

JGER!

Aku seperti dihantam petir! Aku terbelalak kaget!

Wajahku pucat! Hal itu membuatku seperti menyerahkan diri untuk diperkosa! Walaupun tidak berhubungan badan secara langsung, tapi memikirkan sperma orang lain – sperma ayah dari suamiku – ada di dalam rahimku - membuatku bergidik!

"SAYA TIDAK MAU!" aku berteriak dan lari ke dalam kamar! Yifan menyusulku.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, aku merasa berada dalam neraka. Sikap mama yang berbalik lagi memusuhi dan bersikap dingin, membuatku terkucil, kesepian, stress.

Yifan sering terlihat lesu dan lusuh begitu tiba di rumah.

Sudah tidak ada keinginan apa-apa lagi diantara kami berdua….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun__,_ _Wu Yi __F__an (HunHan__, __Kris__Han__)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _3 __0f __?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melampiasan semua rasa kesepian, kesedihan, kekesalan dengan menulis. Setiap kali menulis artikel tentang tempat wisata, jiwaku terasa terbang ke tempat itu, memandang secara langsung keindahannya, keeksotisannya, semilir anginnya...sementara ragaku akan mengetik dengan lancar melalui jari-jariku di _keyboard_…

Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak 'pemerkosaan' atas diriku. Aku menjadi malas berbicara, malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Aku berubah. Aku bukanlah Luhan yang _positive thinking_ lagi. Dalam kasusku ini, tidak ada sedikit celahpun yang kuanggap sebagai ke-positif–an, kecuali kalau aku mau harga diriku hilang total.

Aku merasa tidak betah lagi. Rumah terasa seperti neraka! Hatiku gelisah. Otakku berputar terus, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?

Sudah tidak ada canda tawa diantara aku dan Yifan. Tekanan kepada Yifan, terutama kepadaku dari mama mertua benar-benar besar, membuatku terhimpit, sesak, susah bernafas!

Aku sering terbangun tengah malam, gelisah dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruk, dimana aku seperti dikejar-kejar orang banyak, disiksa, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong!

Berminggu-minggu aku merasa 'tersesat', _lost somewhere_...hidupku seperti Zombie...

Namun akal sehatku mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak boleh dan tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Aku ingin menghirup udara bebas, aku ingin berlari di padang rumput yang luas, aku ingin tertawa lagi, aku ingin bahagia lagi, aku ingin menjadi gadis _positive thinking_ seperti dulu lagi…

Yifan sekarang berubah mesra lagi seperti biasanya, tapi aku mulai merasa dingin...bukan hanya karena masalah sperma siapa, tapi jari dan dildo pink sudah tidak menarik lagi bagiku, aku sudah kebal, aku ingin yang alami milik suamiku. Memakai dildo atau jari membuatku seakan aku tidak memiliki _sparing partner_ yang nyata...

Aku masih ingat bagaimana keperawananku direnggut oleh 'suami keduaku' itu, Dildo...

Yifan membawa pulang kaset film porno, dia ngotot membeli kaset seperti itu setelah tahu aku bisa menikmati dan langsung terangsang.

Waktu itu, film mungkin baru main sekitar 10 menit, tapi aku sudah merasakan libido tinggi menyerangku. Aku mengesek-gesekkan kakiku ke kakinya, itu seakan-akan menjadi isyarat bahwa aku mulai 'naik'.

Yifan menciumiku, bibir hangat dan basahnya menyapu bersih leherku. Kedua tangannya melepaskan semua bajuku hingga polos...Aku memejamkan mata, menggerakkan kedua pahaku, merasakan sensasi basah diantaranya...

Yifan membuka bajunya, lalu bermain dengan kedua payudaraku...permukaan lidahnya yang kasar memberi sensasi kenikmatan luar biasa! Syaraf-syaraf seks ku langsung bereaksi cepat ke arah pangkal paha! Aku melenguh dan menjambak rambut Yifan.

"Fan…hisap...dua-duanya..." Aku meracau. Yifan langsung menghisap putingku yang keras!

Kenikmatan yang dihasilkan bergitu berlipat...Pangkal pahaku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sentuhan suamiku...

"Oh Fan…gigit Fan!"

Yifan menggigit - menghisap – menggigit lagi. Aku melingkarkan tungkaiku ke pinggangnya...aku menarik ke bawah, menyentuhkan bagiannya pas di bagianku...

Yifan menurunkan badannya, dengan kedua lengannya dia membuka lebar pahaku.

"Oh Luhan...kamu indah sekali..." Yifan menyingkap rambut pubis hitamku, membuka lebar hingga klitorisku terlihat jelas!

Lidahnya mulai bermain aktif, menyodok-nyodok dan menjilat di bagian yang tiada berhenti mengeluarkan cairan itu!

Ketika ujung lidahnya menyentuk klitorisku, aku langsung 'naik' lebih cepat. Aku merasa akan mendapatkan klimaksku sebentar lagi.

Yifan yang sudah bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku menghentikan kegiatan lidahnya di daerah paling sensitif itu.

Aku menggeram! Nafsuku sudah berada di puncak!

Yifan merogoh laci meja kecil dekatnya, mengeluarkan dildo yang baru dibelinya.

Aku masih menggeliat-geliat dikuasai nafsu yang membara.

"Aku akan masukkan penis ini sayang...kamu bertahan ya...kalau sakit kamu tinggal bilang untuk berhenti…"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk gelisah, tanganku sudah meremas-remas sprei sampai kusut!

Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh mulut liang vaginaku. Yifan menekan lagi hingga seperempat masuk lalu berhenti. Aku merasakan sensasi yang jauh berbeda!

"Terus Fan…terus..." aku meracau lagi.

Yifan menekan lagi sampai setengah, menembus sesuatu di dalam sana!

Yifan berhenti, dia meraih tisu dan mengelap bagian luar liang vaginaku.

"Darah perawan kamu keluar sayang...sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Perlahan Yifan memasukkan lagi batang penis itu hingga mencapai ujung...dan aku menggeram oleh sensasi rasa 'penuh' yang menyenangkan!

Jari Yifan mengusap klitorisku sementara batang penis itu masih menancap diam.

Aku menggelinjang, merasakan ada dua tempat yang terasa nikmat menggelitik!

Setelah Yifan melihat cairan pelumas keluar dari lubang vaginaku lagi, dia mulai menarik pelan batang penis itu, memasukkannya, mengeluarkannya lagi, berkali-kali.

Aku bergerak tak menentu mendapat dorongan seperti itu! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang bergetar di dalam diriku, Yifan menyalakan _vibrator_nya!

Aku benar-benar melengking penuh kenikmatan, apalagi dildo itu memiliki 'tanduk' yang secara berirama menyentuh gundukan diantara labiaku.

"Yifan!" Aku melengkungkan badanku ke atas, menyorongkan pinggulku tinggi-tinggi, lalu terhempas keras di kasur…

Aku mendapatkan klimaks yang terbaik!

Yifan mengeluarkan Dildo Pink itu dari dalam vaginaku. Menunjukkan padaku betapa bagian batangnya basah kuyub bercampur dengan bercak darahku.

Yifan memelukku erat, menciumi wajahku…Wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa puas dan bahagia.

Setelah aku tenang, Yifan membantuku ke kamar mandi membersihkan semua noda yang tertinggal...

Aku tersenyum getir mengingat pengalaman pertama itu...keperawanan yang aku jaga seumur hidup direnggut oleh sebuah dildo...

Sekarang semua terasa hambar. Rasa cinta yang besar dalam hatiku perlahan tertutup rasa galau, rasa ingin terlepas dari kungkungan dan tekanan...Aku sudah tidak merasa sebagai istri Yifan lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku menyerah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku, keputusan finalku. Tapi Yifan pulang dari kantor dengan kejutan lagi, dia memberiku hadiah mobil!

Mobil Eropa empat kursi yang nyaman berwarna putih.

Rencana untuk membicarakan keputusanku terlupakan begitu saja...

"Kalau kamu sudah lancar, kapanpun kamu mau berkunjung ke rumah mama, kamu bisa pergi sendiri atau pergi duluan dan aku bisa menyusul belakangan." jelas Yifan.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Butuh dua bulan bagiku untuk lancar mengendarai mobil itu.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa menaiki sepeda, kemana-mana aku selalu membawa mobil. Bahkan ke rumah Minseok pun aku pernah naik mobil!

Saat ini aku sedang di jalan raya, mengantar Minseok dan kedua bayinya ke bandara, suaminya mendapat tugas menjalankan cabang baru di pulau Jeju.

Suaminya sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu seminggu yang lalu, merapikan tempat tinggal mereka, baru kemudian istri dan anaknya menyusul.

Aku memeluk Minseok erat sebelum dia masuk ke ruang _check in_ bandara...mataku merah karena menangis, berat berpisah dengan sahabat yang selama dua tahun ini selalu menjadi tempat curhatku…

Minseok mengelap air matanya.

"Masih ada _email_ Lu, kamu bisa menghubungi aku seperti biasa..."

Aku mengangguk, melambaikan tanganku lemas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpisahan dengan Minseok menambah kekosongan baru dalam hidupku. Otak dan hatiku mulai gelisah lagi, ingin memberontak lagi, ingin kebebasan lagi!

Hubunganku dengan Yifan masih jalan ditempat. Mama mertuaku semakin tidak memperdulikanku. Aku merasa bagaikan burung nuri yang terpasung dalam sangkar emas...

Kosong…hampa...rasa sesak seperti dalam kurungan sudah menjadi momok bagiku.

Aku bangun setiap pagi, seperti robot, tanpa perasaan.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku selalu mengelak kalau Yifan mau memberiku kepuasan.

Dan Yifan tidak berani untuk menekanku.

Hambar.

Hari ini aku melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, aku menunggu suamiku pulang kantor di kamar, aku sudah lama malas menonton televisi bersama papa dan mama mertua di ruang tengah.

Yifan masuk ke kamar dengan wajah ceria, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dia memelukku, mencium pipiku, bibirku. Hatiku perih.

"Fan..." Aku memanggil Yifan, mengajaknya duduk di tengah kasur di hadapanku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kencang, tekadku sudah bulat!

"Fan…aku mau bicara." aku menunduk.

Yifan menengadahkan wajahku, roman ceria wajahnya menghilang begitu melihat mataku...

"Luhan…ada apa sayang?" Yifan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang dingin dan gemetar.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menunduk lagi, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Yifan.

"Aku ingin berpisah Fan!" aku berkata cepat dan tegas.

Yifan terkejut, diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Berpisah...? Maksudmu?" Yifan bertanya pelan, genggamannya makin erat – menyakitiku.

"Ceraikan aku Fan..." aku menjawab pendek, menatap mata Yifan lurus-lurus.

"Luhan...kamu...aku...aku tidak mungkin menceraikan kamu Luhan!" Yifan tergagap, tidak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat, matanya terbelalak kaget, tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam tanganku.

"Maafkan aku Fan…aku tidak kuat lagi…aku tidak tahan...tekanan papa-mama, kondisi kamu, membuat aku terjepit Fan! Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang kebahagian papa-mama Fan, kamu harus mencari wanita lain yang bisa menjadi ibu buat penerus keluarga ini. Tidak adil rasanya aku tetap bertahan disini, hanya diam menyaksikan papa-mama dan kamu tersiksa..."

"Luhan…aku tidak mau berpisah sama kamu sayang. Aku cinta kamu dengan seluruh hidupku. Tolong Luhan. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kamu. Luhan, lakukanlah apa yang mau kamu lakukan Luhan, asal kamu tidak pergi dari sisiku...Luhan..." Yifan mulai terisak-isak, menangis...

Oh Fan...jangan menangis...jangan mempersulit situasi ini, marahlah! Agar aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan perasaan lebih ringan...marahlah Fan! Maki-lah diriku dengan segenap emosimu!

Aku mulai terbawa suasana kesedihan ini, air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan, mengalir tidak terbendung lagi menyaksikan orang yang sangat aku cintai, menangis di depanku.

"Fan...aku tidak mau begini terus...aku ingin bebas...jiwaku merasa terkekang disini Fan…" aku berkata diantara isak tangisku.

"Luhan, lakukan apapun yang kamu mau, apapun, asal kamu tetap disini." Yifan terdiam dalam isakannya. "Kalau kamu ingin bersama pria lain yang normal Luhan, lakukanlah sayang…aku tidak akan marah, aku tidak akan melarang apapun yang kamu lakukan...asal kamu tetap disini, disisiku Luhan..." Yifan sudah mengenyahkan semua ego, nafsu, dan harga dirinya.

"Yifan...maafkan aku…aku tidak bisa…besok aku akan pulang ke rumahku...aku akan tanda tangani segera surat perceraian yang kamu kirimkan nanti..." aku bersikeras.

Yifan semakin terisak, matanya memerah, wajahnya sudah benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan agar kamu tetap berada disisiku Luhan...tolong aku Luhan..."

Aku menggigit bibirku, menggelengkan kepalaku.

Yifan melepaskan genggamannya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan meninju kepala kasur hingga retak!

Aku terhentak kaget!

Ketika tangannya berdarah, aku cepat mengambil kotak obat.

Yifan tidak memperdulikan darah dari tangannya yang berceceran di kasur. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal oleh tangisnya.

Aku membersihkan dan membalut luka di tangannya dengan air mata yang juga tidak bisa aku hentikan…

Oh Tuhan...apakah keputusanku sudah tepat?

Bahu Yifan yang biasanya tegak kini merosot turun, lunglai...

"Luhan…aku mencintaimu…" Yifan berkata lagi dengan penuh perasaan, terdengar begitu pedih…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lebih mengeraskan hatiku lagi...

Lama kami hanya berdiam…Yifan tampak termenung...sesekali diusapnya air mata yang membasahi wajahnya…aku hampir menyerah, mengalah...

Tiba–tiba Yifan merengkuh wajahku di kedua tangannya yang baru kuperban, tidak terlihat sedikitpun kernyitan sakit karena luka itu di wajahnya.

Perlahan Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Biarkan aku menciummu, memelukmu malam ini Luhan...biarkan aku merasakan saat terakhir melihatmu disisiku...kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku Luhan…aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan kamu...kamu boleh pergi kemanapun juga, bersama siapa pun juga…tapi aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan kamu, satu-satunya cinta di hatiku...saat kamu lelah dan bosan di luar sana Luhan, kembalilah…pulanglah kepadaku...jadikan aku sandaran hidupmu Luhan..."

Yifan mengulum bibirku dengan hangat, menciumku penuh perasaan...menggenggam erat tanganku, menciumi satu persatu jemariku...airmatanya seperti rintik hujan di tanganku...

Hati kami berdua berdarah, oleh keadaan…

Kejadian ini membuatku merasa letih. Ketika aku membaringkan tubuhku, Yifan berbaring juga disisiku, memelukku erat, mengikat kakiku dengan belitan kakinya. Wajahnya dia benamkan di dalam leherku…dengan segukan tangisnya yang terdengar seperti rintihan dari hati yang terluka dalam…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama aku jatuh tertidur...ketika terbangun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pagi, aku masih dalam posisi meringkuk dan Yifan juga masih di belakangku, masih memelukku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke wajahnya, aku tahu Yifan belum tidur sama sekali…

"Kamu tidak tidur Fan?" pertanyaan ini reflek terucap melihat betapa kuyu matanya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan sedetikpun melihat wajahmu Luhan...dan aku belum merasa puas juga...jangan pergi Luhan..." Yifan berbisik lemah masih berusaha merubah keputusanku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, membuang sebersit rasa kasihan dan penyesalan yang datang sekilas. Dengan mengeraskan hati, aku melepaskan diri dari Yifan, melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Yifan terlihat tercenung, duduk diam mematung di pinggir kasur.

"Mandilah dulu Fan, setelah kamu berangkat ke kantor, aku akan pulang ke rumah dengan taksi..."

"Aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini Luhan...Aku akan mengantar kamu ke rumah mama..."

Aku diam, hatiku tergores lagi. Oh Yifan...aku masih mencintaimu...

Aku mengambil koper yang dulu aku pakai ketika masuk ke rumah ini. Aku memilih baju-baju yang sekiranya bisa aku pakai sehari-hari. Semua baju pesta dan sepatu aku tinggalkan di lemari.

Semua perhiasan pemberian Yifan aku letakkan di meja rias dalam kotak beludru merah.

Aku hanya akan membawa cincin pernikahan yang ada di jariku. Aku tidak mengenakan perhiasan apapun ketika datang kesini dulu…

Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan air matanya mengalir lagi begitu melihat aku sudah siap dengan koperku.

"Aku mau menjumpai mama dan papa dulu Fan, aku mau pamitan..."

Yifan tidak menjawab.

Aku keluar kamar, menarik nafas panjang...dan mencari orang tua Yifan.

"Apa?!" papa mertuaku berteriak kaget setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa aku meminta perceraian dari anaknya. Mama mertuaku terlihat agak kaget tetapi wajahnya terlihat normal kembali dengan cepat.

"Semua hal bisa dibicarakan Luhan...tidak adakah jalan lain selain bercerai?" papa mertua mencoba mempertahankan aku.

"Sudahlah Pa, maunya dia berpisah. Tidak usah dihalang-halangi, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik buat kita semua." mama mertua memotong percakapan kami dengan bibir tersungging senyum tipis.

Aku menghapus air mata dengan punggung tanganku.

"Maafkan kesalahan Luhan selama ini Pa, Ma. Terima kasih sudah memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk berbahagia mendampingi Yifan. Sekarang Luhan akan langsung pulang."

Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit, menghormati mereka untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai menantu.

Aku kembali ke kamar, Yifan masih tercenung duduk memandang koperku.

Ketika aku menarik koperku, Yifan tersentak kaget, mengambil alih untuk membawa bawaanku.

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun terucap ketika kami keluar dari rumah yang sudah lima tahun ini aku tempati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat rendah. Sebentar-sebentar dia melihat ke arahku, menyentuh wajahku, menggenggam tanganku...

Tidak ada seorang pun dari kami berucap kata. Otakku kosong. Mataku hanya menatap ke arah depan, sayu.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Mama memandangku dan Yifan bergantian tidak percaya ketika aku mengutarakan kami akan berpisah baik-baik.

"Kalian sudah berpikir masak-masak? Kalian benar-benar tidak saling mencintai lagi?" mama bertanya heran, terkejut dengan keputusan yang aku ambil, karena aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Yifan selama ini.

"Saya mencintai Luhan dengan sepenuh hati saya, Ma...kalau Luhan meminta perpisahan ini, saya akan mengikuti kemauan Luhan asalkan dia merasa bahagia…"

Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat Yifan...dengan terisak aku berlari ke kamar mama.

Ketika kudengar suara mobil Yifan berlalu pergi, ada sepotong hati yang patah dalam diriku...yang meninggalkan luka bernanah...

Mama mendekatiku, mengelus-elus rambutku….

"Yifan secara jujur menceritakan masalah kalian tadi ke mama Lu…ini hidup kamu….pikirkanlah lagi apakah memang jalan ini yang ingin kamu tempuh…hati tidak bisa bohong Lu…renungkanlah...lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia…"

Aku memeluk mama erat.

Raungan tangisku semakin kencang, emosi yang kutahan-tahan selama ini, meledak liar!

Mama tidak mengeluarkan sekecap kata pun lagi, menghiburku dengan senyumannya, dengan usapan hangatnya, dengan keringkihan dadanya menahan kepalaku yang terisak lemah.

Aku tertidur dalam pelukan mama…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun, memutar mataku ke seluruh ruangan, menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku sudah tidak di rumah Yifan lagi.

Ada sekelumit rasa, yang mengharapkan ini semua hanyalah mimpi...yang mengharapkan kesedihan dan kepedihan ini adalah fana….

Aku melirik koperku, wajah Yifan terbayang lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba melupakan Yifan dan kenangan lima tahun bersamanya. Kenangan yang sulit aku lupakan.

Aku membuka lemari baju mama, ingin merapikan isi lemarinya agar aku bisa menyimpan baju-bajuku disana.

Ketika aku membuka koperku, kotak beludru merah terjatuh di dekat kakiku….

Aku terperanjat, mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ada secarik kertas kecil tulisan tangan Yifan.

LUHAN, TOLONG HORMATI AKU UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA, SEMUA PERHIASAN INI ADALAH MILIKMU SEPENUHNYA. AKU TIDAK PUNYA MAKSUD APA-APA.

AKU AKAN KIRIMKAN MOBIL DAN SURAT RUMAH YANG ATAS NAMA KAMU.

SEMUA ITU BUKAN MILIKKU, TAPI SUDAH MENJADI MILIKMU SEJAK LAMA.

LUHAN, KAMU TAHU KEMANA HARUS MENCARIKU KALAU KAMU MEMBUTUHKANKU.

AKU MENCINTAIMU. SELAMANYA.

YIFAN.

Aku mendekap erat surat Yifan itu, aku melipat rapi dan kusimpan kembali ke dalam kotak perhiasan. Yifan...andai akhir cerita kita tidak seperti ini...

Yifan pasti memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam koperku ketika aku pamitan ke orang tuanya, pikiranku menerawang.

Aku berusaha tidak menangis lagi. Setelah membereskan bajuku ke lemari, aku keluar kamar, menghampiri mama yang sedang mengerjakan rutinitasnya. Aku langsung membantu mama tanpa banyak bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, aku seperti kehilangan jiwaku, Yifan dengan rutin selalu mengirim pesan singkat ke handphoneku. Tetapi aku tidak mau memberi Yifan harapan palsu, aku tidak pernah membalas pesannya ataupun menjawab panggilan telponnya. Aku benar-benar memastikan kami putus hubungan, ini akan lebih baik bagi kami berdua.

Namun ketika pesannya sudah tidak pernah kuterima lagi, hatiku merasa sakit juga...

Terakhir kali aku meneleponnya ketika dia mengirimkan mobil dan surat rumah seperti yang dia pernah janjikan untukku, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hari ini akal sehatku bekerja dengan baik. Aku membuka lagi padku yang sudah lama terbelangkalai. Ada satu email dari Junmyeon sajangnim, pemimpin redaksi tabloid Wisata.

Isi pesannya membuat aku merasa meraih lagi keping-keping hidupku yang hancur luluh lantak.

Dia menawariku kontrak kerja lagi di tabloid Wisata!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membalas emailnya dan menerima tawarannya sebagai staff redaksi. Gajinya juga lumayan bagiku, bisa menghidupi kami sekeluarga.

Semangatku mulai terkumpul lagi, gairah hidupku mengalir perlahan namun pasti. Sosok _positive thinking_ku mulai keluar.

Walaupun aku hanya lulusan SMA, tapi aku punya bakat alami untuk menulis, dan punya kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang lumayan!

Mama tersenyum lega melihatku bersenandung lagu riang seperti kebiasaanku sewaktu belum menikah. Aku menceritakan dengan antusias ke mama tentang pekerjaan baruku sebagai reporter.

Mama memelukku lagi, menciumi wajahku seperti aku baru saja pulang dari perjalanan yang panjang!

"Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik Luhan. Mama sangat bahagia kamu sudah bisa bangkit lagi. Masa lalu adalah pelajaran agar kamu lebih kuat lagi menjalani kehidupan ini."

Aku mengangguk dengan perasaan senang.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan setelah mendapatkan lagi kepositifanku adalah meyakinkan mama untuk pindah ke rumah yang Yifan sudah serahkan kepadaku.

Tidak mudah, namun dengan dalih jarak kantor tempatku bekerja nanti lebih dekat ke rumah baru, mama tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Aku melarang mama berjualan lagi, aku mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga, termasuk membiayai kuliah kedua adikku. Sudah saatnya mama menikmati masa tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantor tabloid Wisata berada di lantai tujuh suatu gedung di daerah Gangnam. Dengan memakai setelan blazer abu-abu, rambut dikuncir satu, lipstick berwarna nude, aku memasuki ruangan resepsionis. Memperkenalkan diriku dan menjelaskan bahwa ini hari pertamaku bekerja disini.

"Ooo…. Luhan-ssi? Junmyeon sajangnim sudah menunggu anda….silahkan masuk…nama saya Yixing …." aku menjabat tangannya.

Memasuki ruang staff di balik pintu seperti memasuki planet lain, benar-benar terasa asing bagiku. Ruang staff di sekat kecil per meja. Suara _printer_ dan mesin _fax_ terdengar mendesis suara wanita di telepon mengharmonisasikan irama bising yang ada. Suara pintu di banting tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Bunyi dengungan kencang tiba-tiba terdengar, _office boy_ menyalakan _vacuum cleaner_ di sudut ruangan, tampak memaju mundurkan mesin itu dia atas karpet yang berwarna abu-abu….Suara tertawa cekikikan dari dua orang wanita yang sedang mengaduk cangkir di tangan mereka menggambarkan suasana yang hangat.

Seorang pria meniup-niup ramen yang ada di depannya, sementara matanya memandang ke selembar kertas di tangan kirinya…

"Sini Luhan-ssi…ini ruangan Junmyeon sajangnim." Yixing menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Yixing langsung membuka pintu dan kami berdua masuk.

Kim Junmyeon, pemimpin redaksi, pria separuh baya dengan beberapa rambut putih yang terlihat disana-sini, mengenakan kaos polo dan celana denim, bangkit berdiri dan menjabat tanganku.

"_Well well well_ Luhan, akhirnya kamu disini….setelah…hmmm...tiga tahun ya saya menunggu?" sebuah seyuman bijak terhias di wajahnya yang penuh keriput.

Aku tersipu malu, menerima jabat tangannya.

"Manusia bisa berubah, Junmyeon sajangnim, kesadaran biasanya hadir belakangan…" jawabku merendah.

Junmyeon sajangnim tertawa.

"Yixing, apa meja yang saya instruksikan sudah disiapkan semuanya? Letakkan di dekat Sehun saja…saya akan membawa Luhan berkeliling ke semua staff."

Yixing mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri.

Junmyeon sajangnim memulai _office tour_nya.

Dimulai dengan seorang wanita berpenampilan rapi dengan kacamata minusnya, Kyungsoo, sekretaris Redaksi. Aku menjabat tangannya dan membalas senyumannya.

Lalu Junmyeon sajangnim menunjuk ruangan luas di depan ruangannya.

"Mereka semua staff redaksi, di bawah kepemimpinan saya. Empat meja berderet di dekat jendela adalah redaktur pelaksana, dimana kamu akan berhubungan langsung dengannya, namanya Sehun. Di sebelahnya bagian riset, lalu bagian artistik, dan bagian pracetak yang di pojok tersendiri disana."

Aku melayangkan pandangan mengikuti penjelasan Junmyeon sajangnim.

"Masing-masing memiliki staff tersendiri."

Dia memperkenalkanku sebagai staff baru di bagian resporter ke semua orang tanpa terkecuali.

"Di lantai delapan, khusus untuk bagian usaha, jadi kalau kamu perlu berhubungan dengan bagian keuangan, pemasaran, sirkulasi ataupun personalia, kamu cari disana."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Kami berputar lagi sampai ke meja kepala divisiku, redaktur pelaksana yang bernama Sehun.

"Sehun, ini Luhan, dia lah pembuat artikel-artikel lepas yang membuat _readers_ kita ketagihan..."

Aku tertunduk malu mendengar sanjungannya.

Sehun, Oh Sehun nama lengkapnya, seorang pria jangkung, berkulit putih bersih, rambut ikal agak panjang, terbilang masih muda, 30 atau 31 tahun. Bajunya _T-shirt_ putih dengan tulisan hitam, celana panjangnya berbahan denim biru tua. Semua karyawan disini berbusana kasual, Junmyeon sajangnim membebaskan ekspresi semua bawahannya asalkan masih dalam tahap wajar dan sopan.

"Selamat datang Luhan." Sehun berdiri menjabat tanganku. Senyumnya manis memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Luhan. Sehun, Luhan duduk disini, tempat kita sudah terlalu sesak." Junmyeon sajangnim menutup _office tour_nya dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baik sajangnim." Sehun mengiyakan.

"Ternyata Luhan si penulis misterius itu masih muda ya. Saya pikir sudah separuh baya, artikel yang kamu tulis selalu berbobot, tetapi sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya, tapi gerakan tangannya gesit, mencari dan memasang sambungan listrik, kabel komputer dan telepon di meja yang di sediakan untukku.

"Apakah kamu sudah sanggup mulai langsung bekerja? Oh ya Luhan, semua orang disini memanggil nama saya, Sehun, tidak usah memanggil dengan sebutan sajangnim."

Aku mengiyakan dan langsung duduk menghadap komputer di meja. Posisi mejaku sebenarnya agak aneh, dua meter di depan mejaku ada pintu salah satu ruangan yang terlihat kosong dan tidak ada keterangan nama ruangan di daun pintunya.

Sedikit menata ini itu di atas meja aku mulai berkonsentrasi dengan tugas pertama yang di serahkan Sehun.

Aku menyalakan padku, membuka internet untuk mengambil beberapa informasi pendukung.

Tak lama aku sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun ternyata berotak encer, tidak salah kalau dalam usia yang relative muda, dia sudah menduduki posisi redaktur pelaksana di sini.

Ide-idenya cemerlang, dan mampu mengkoordinir perjalanan naskah dari para redaktur atau reporternya ke bagian _layout_ hingga ke bagian percetakan, sekaligus menilai ataupun mengedit beberapa naskah dengan baik.

Hubungan dengan para staffnya juga terjalin dengan bagus.

Sehun menguasai bahasa Inggris juga, sangat mendukung apabila dia tiba-tiba harus keluar negeri untuk meliput berita, yang sering terjadi kalau sudah tidak ada reporter yang memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

Orangnya efisien, berbicara lugas, tegas, langsung tepat sasaran –_straight to the point_-. Mata gelapnya yang tajam sudah banyak berbicara apabila dia ingin mengatakan ya atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, suka atau tidak.

Setiap kali Sehun melintas di depan mejaku, aku mencium bau rokok bercampur aroma maskulin parfum kopi di badannya.

Bibirnya sudah menyatakan kesenangannya merokok, tidak heran dalam satu hari dia bisa bolak-balik ke tangga darurat hanya untuk merokok.

Menurut Kyungsoo pada salah satu makan siang kami, Sehun terkenal sebagai _High Quality Jomblo_ di gedung ini.

"Kamu sebenarnya sudah menikah belum sih Lu?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Sudah, tapi _divorced_." jawabku singkat. Aku mengelus jari manisku yang kosong, ada lekukan tipis bekas cincin pernikahan dari Yifan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakai cincin itu lagi, yang hanya membuat hatiku terluka.

"Oh maaf ya Lu, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kamu sedih." Kyungsoo meminta maaf begitu melihat mataku tiba-tiba terlihat sendu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kyung. Masa lalu."

"Sekarang lagi jalan sama yang baru?"

"Tidak. Belum kepikiran kesana. Aku ingin konsentrasi di kerjaan dulu."

Aku harus berhati-hati sekarang untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Aku tidak mau terperosok ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat, aku sudah begitu menyatu dengan tempatku bekerja. Aku menyukai lingkungannya yang bersahabat, teman yang baik, atasan yang perhatian dan tidak otoriter. Aku sudah mulai bisa melupakan kepahitan yang pernah terjadi.

Pagi ini aku datang ke kantor dengan perasaan riang. Kemarin Sehun memberitahuku, artikelku berperan serta meningkatkan omset penjualan tabloid kami.

Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan Sehun yang asyik merokok di tangga darurat. Sesekali aku berada di tempat itu, biasanya tempat itu disebut dengan TP,Tempat Pelampiasan.

Pertama aku bingung, pelampiasan? Ternyata maksudnya tangga darurat adalah tempat strategis yang cukup tersembunyi untuk melakukan kegiatan terlarang atau aneh, misalnya untuk merokok, pacaran, tiduran...

Aku sempat tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Tapi memang demikian adanya. Di mana lagi orang bisa tiduran? Di kantor? Sama aja bunuh diri!

Berbicara dengan Sehun sama seperti membaca ensiklopedia. Pengetahuannya luas! mau bicara tentang tempat wisata dunia? Dia sudah pernah mengunjungi 30 negara! Mau bicara soal politik, oke!

Mau bicara masalah hukum, oke! Mau bicara tentang sastra? kecil! Mau bicara soal _fashion_ dan kecantikan? Hmm banyak tahu juga dia! Mau bicara tentang masakan?...Nah! Bidang ini saja dia yang Nol besar, kecuali cara masak air, membuat omelet dan memasak mie instant...

Aku yang selama ini bagaikan katak dalam tempurung, mataku baru mulai terbuka akan dunia luar. Menghadapi ribuan karakter manusia. Menghadapi berbagai ragam masalah. Menghadapi kerasnya hidup di luar rumah Yifan benar-benar membuat mataku terbuka dengan lebar!

Enam tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang gadis lugu, idealis tapi naïf.

Saat ini aku, Luhan, 24 tahun, seorang gadis...well, ralat, seorang janda, yang sama sekali berbeda.

Hubunganku dengan Yifan sudah sama sekali terputus, kalaupun beberapa kali Yifan mencoba menghubungiku, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun meladeninya. Aku masih meyakini ini lebih baik bagi kami berdua agar benar-benar bisa melupakan masa lalu yang pahit.

Siang ini aku masih berkutat dengan editan naskah. Bukan tugasku, tapi Sehun memintaku membantunya. Sebelum ini aku pernah membantu Sehun mengedit, dan dia puas dengan hasil kerjaku.

Sejak saat itu, setumpuk naskah sering mampir di mejaku...Sehun terlihat menahan senyum kalau melihat aku pura-pura merajuk melihat delegasi dia yang sewenang-wenang.

Sekotak coklat, atau traktiran makan siang ataupun makan malam akan Sehun berikan setiap kali aku selesai membantunya.

Katanya itu bukanlah suatu sogokan, tapi hanya sekedar pelicin...hah!

Suara seorang pria memecah konsentrasiku. Suaranya berasal dari gang belakangku. Aku menoleh, suara yang penuh wibawa dan tegas...Dia sedang melihat handphonenya.

Orang itu memakai setelan abu tua, jas simple satu kancing dan dasi warna abu muda terlihat serasi. Usianya sekitar 30-an.

Rambutnya pendek dan rapi. Tubuhnya jangkung, mungkin sekitar 181 cm, badannya proposional, ramping. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih dan hidung bangirnya mengalahkan hidung dewa-dewa Yunani!

Dia terus berbicara dan diam mendengarkan sambil berjalan lambat, ke arahku...siapa sih orang ini? Mungkin tamu Junmyeon sajangnim, aku berkata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba orang itu masuk ke ruangan yang ada tepat di depanku!

Eh, mau ngapain dia? tanyaku dalam hati.

Dengan telinga masih menempel di handphonenya, pria itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di belakang meja. Ketika dia menengadah, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mataku. Aku seperti terhipnotis mata coklatnya. Aku diam membeku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari ikatan matanya, dan pikiranku masih berkecamuk dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang tamu ini.

Pria itu tetap berbicara dan pandangan matanya masih ke arahku.

Aku mulai jengah, dia menutup handphonenya, tapi matanya masih menatapku tajam. Aku merasa seperti sapi yang siap dibeli orang, diteliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki! Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Ketika pandangan mata pria itu mulai turun ke bawah, aku cepat-cepat merapatkan kedua kakiku, karena aku memakai rok hari ini.

Tapi bukankah mejaku tertutup depannya? Penasaran aku berdiri, ke depan mejaku, melihat ke bawah dan ternyata memang ada penutup...jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa mengintip kakiku.

Aku tidak perduli pria itu menatap semakin tajam melihat tingkahku.

Apa boleh buat, pikirku lagi, daripada aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam bekerja...Aku melangkah cepat ke arah ruangan itu, membungkukkan badanku sedikit ke dia, menggumamkan kata maaf...lalu aku menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Merasa lega, aku kembali ke mejaku. Bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Pria itu membuka pintu itu lagi dan kembali menatapku seperti harimau yang menemukan kelinci! Bibir merahnya menipis membentuk garis lurus.

Tapi kelinci yang ini pemberani dan tidak mau dijajah! benakku berkata.

Dengan gemas aku menghampiri ruangan itu lagi, menggumamkan kalimat "maaf saya harus menutup pintu ini." aku menutup pintu itu lagi dengan rapat.

Belum sampai aku di mejaku, pintu sudah dibuka lagi. Aku menjadi kesal. Hampir aku berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan itu, membawa setumpuk file.

"File yang sajangnim minta...saya di _extension_ 133 kalau sajangnim memerlukan bantuan saya." Kyungsoo berkata sopan, tapi mengenal Kyungsoo satu tahun membuatku sangat hafal dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang 'mengundang' pria itu.

"Ya, terima kasih Kyungsoo. DAN BIARKAN PINTU RUANG INI TERBUKA LEBAR!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, terkesima dengan tekanan suara dan nada pria itu di kalimat terakhir, setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu dan merasa, kalimat itu ditujukan kepadaku!

Kyungsoo membalikkan muka dan memasang ekpresi wajah yang mengatakan "OOHH BETAPA TAMPANNYA ORANG INI…ANDAI AKU BISA MEMILIKINYA"

Aku membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan "SIAPA SIH DIA?"

Kyungsoo membuat gerakan mengelap keringat di dahinya, dan bibirnya di majukan membentuk suara "phiuhhh..."

Aku menjadi agak sebal dengan tamu ini. Aku cemberut, terakhir aku membalas tatapan mata pria itu untuk menyatakan kalimat "TERSERAH! BUKA SAJA ENGSEL PINTUNYA SEKALIAN!"

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi keras.

Tak lama Sehun mendekatiku dengan membawa naskah lagi, aku menghempaskan badanku ke kursi…

"Sehun...ya ampun...memangnya aku robot? Yang setumpuk ini saja belum selesai!"

"Siapa yang mau memberikanmu naskah lagi? Justru aku mau mengambil sebagian, biar cepat selesai. Nanti pulang ke café dulu yuk?" Sehun mulai mengiming-imingi makan malam gratis. Aku nyengir.

"Hun, itu siapa sih? Di ruangan itu tuh…" aku berbisik sepelan mungkin dan menutupi wajahku dengan selembar kertas.

Sehun reflek melihat ke arah ruangan yang aku tunjuk dengan ujung mataku.

Bodoh! Aku mendesis, tidak perlu dilihat seperti itu! Sekalian saja datangi orang itu dan katakan aku ingin tahu siapa dia!

Ih, dasar laki-laki tidak sensitif!

Sehun memasang wajah minta maaf mendengar aku mengoceh geram.

Dia jadi ikut berbisik.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Direktur pelaksana sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan ini. Alias atasan langsung Junmyeon sajangnim, notabene atasan kita juga...Sebenarnya kantornya di atas, lantai delapan tapi kalau lagi kesini, dia memakai ruangan ini"

_OH MY GOD!_

Aku menepuk dahiku kencang!

"Mati aku Hun, mati aku! Kalau aku besok tidak masuk kantor Hun, artinya aku sudah dipecat!"

Sehun bingung melihat aku yang tiba-tiba panik sendiri.

"Wanita aneh..." Sehun berlalu setelah dia mengetuk dahiku dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Akhirnya aku salah tingkah sepanjang sore harinya, berkali-kali tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan mataku.

Pria yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini akhirnya membuka pintu ruangannya lebar-lebar sepanjang sore hingga dia keluar bergegas, berjalan cepat membelah atmosfer , meninggalkan aroma parfum yang seksi di hidungku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _4_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _5_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _6_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _7_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _8_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOULMATE?**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun,_ _Wu Yi Fan (HunHan, KrisHan)_

**Genre :** _Family, Romance, Sad _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _9_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu _positif thingking,_ menerima perjodohan dengan anak laki-laki tunggal keluarga Wu, seorang pengusaha garment menengah di Kota Seoul, yang berusia 33 tahun, demi mengangkat derajat keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **cerita fanfic ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Belahan Jiwa?' by KY**. Inti ceritanya hampir mirip dengan kisah yang aku alami kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Garis bawahi ya, HAMPIR MIRIP. Makanya aku tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO.

Aku kasih tau sama kalian kalau ceritanya ini bagus. Konfliknya banyak dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Kalau kalian tidak puas hanya dengan membaca fanfic ini, aku saranin untuk membaca novelnya langsung. Dijamin kalian akan puas.

Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan cerita ini sepertinya belum ada terposting di FFN, menurut sepengetahuanku ya ^-^"

Terakhir, aku ingatkan bahwa cerita ini _Genderswitch_ dengan _Rate_ M. Bagi _Readers_ yang tidak suka dengan _Genderswitch_ dan yang belum cukup umur dipersilahkan menutup kembali halaman ini.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata/kalimat dalam bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear : Reviewerku Tercinta..**

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Han Lu, eonnie atau jiejienya Oh AiLu, line 89.

Aku yang nge-post fanfic : Soulmate, Pacarku Juniorku, That is Not a Child but a Minor dan Topeng Sang Putri.

Tiga dari empat fanfic itu aku ambil dari novel, kecuali "That is Not a Child but a Minor" yang aku ambil dari komik. Sebelumnya udah aku jelaskan hal tersebut di chapter satu masing-masing fanfic..

Selain fanfic di atas yang aku sebutkan tadi adalah karya yeodongsaengku, mungkin terinspirasi dari berbagai hal tapi yang aku tau dia gak ngambil isi ceritanya dari sebuah novel atau komik. (Gak kayak aku maksudnya.. Hehee.. Maklum udah gak muda lagi jadi gak kepikiran lagi untuk buat cerita, yang kepikiran hanya nge-share cerita yang udah aku baca dan yang pastinya menurut aku menarik.)

Jadi masalahnya begini :

Fanfic soulmate ada 22 chapter seperti yang udah kalian tau juga. Cuma di setiap chapternya wordnya sedikit, rata-rata 2000an, malah ada yang 1000an, hanya beberapa yang 4000an (3 atau 4 chapter dari keseluruhan chapter)..

Aku update fanfic ni seminggu sekali dengan word yang ala kadarnya, aku yakin kalian kecewa. Udah nunggu seminggu, malah wordnya cuma 2000an. Soalnya aku juga ngerasa gitu ma fanfic yang aku tunggu-tunggu, pas fanficnya update maunya wordnya itu tak terbatas..

Kemudian mengenai kata-kata yang ada di fanfic ini, kadang aku ketawa sendiri soalnya kata-katanya tidak formal jadi harus aku edit lagi biar lebih enak dibaca untuk setting Korea, ya walaupun masih tetap tidak enak juga dan banyak typo disana sini..

Makanya, aku rencananya akan membaca lagi pelan-pelan, mana yang harus di perbaiki lagi untuk kebaikan kita semua dan yang terpenting aku akan menggabungkan beberapa chapter menjadi satu chapter agar wordnya lumayan banyak. Ya, rencananya 4000-5000 words per chapter.

Kemudian satu lagi, mungkin ada perubahan pada beberapa tokoh, bukan tokoh utamanya. Truz nanti di fanfic ini Luhan akan menceritakan tentang kehidupannya sendiri (Pake aku aku gitu bukan kehidupannya diceritakan oleh orang lain. Apa tu sebutannya ya..? Tokoh utama pelaku utama atau apa..? aku udah lupa..)

Tenang, fanfic ini akan tetap lanjut, sekarang lagi dalam proses pengerjaan, mudah-mudahan sabtu ini aku udah bisa nge-update 4 chapter sekaligus, itu sama chapter terbaru yang belum kalian baca (seharusnya kan udah chapter 10 kalo aku ngeupdate chapter terbaru).

**Bagaimana menurut kalian..?**


End file.
